O Novo Professor
by Lady Larissa Voldemort
Summary: TERMINADA. Severo Snape começou a dar aulas em Hogwarts, e nunca entendeu como uma aluna do sétimo ano da Grifinória poderia achar que ele fosse uma pessoa confiável. Íris Branden insiste em desvendar o passado dele, e quando consegue percebe-se envolvida
1. Íris Branden

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Um - Íris Branden**_

-Corre, Íris! Estamos atrasadas!-exclamou Judy Halfman.

Íris Branden era uma aluna do sétimo ano da Grifinória, e junto com sua amiga Judy estavam terrivelmente atrasadas para a primeira aula de Poções do ano. Ela era alta, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, e Judy era morena de olhos pretos. Era o terceiro dia de aulas do ano, talvez o ano mais feliz de sua vida, pois no ano passado, o Lord das Trevas havia desaparecido por muito tempo, graças ao bebê Harry Potter. Era o fim da aflição e do sofrimento para a comunidade bruxa, e ele naquele momento estava sendo criado (muito a contragosto, vocês bem sabem) pelos Dursley.

Bom, mas disso Íris não fazia a menor idéia. A única coisa que importava naquele instante era que tinha que correr o máximo que pudesse, porque o que tinha ouvido sobre o novo professor de Poções, Severo Snape, não era nem um pouco confortador. O sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa estava soltando fogo pelas ventas por causa do novo diretor da Sonserina.

Finalmente, Judy e Íris chegaram à sala de aula. Abriram a porta e pediram licença.

Severo Snape estava ali, diante da lousa, parado. Era um Snape um pouco diferente do que nós estamos acostumados, bem mais jovem e de cabelos (milagrosamente) lavados. Ou seja, muito mais apresentável.

-Com licença, professor.-pediu Judy outra fez, olhando incerta pra ele.

O olhar de Snape passou pelos escudos da Grifinória em seus uniformes. Então falou, numa voz seca e impiedosa:

-Vinte e cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Por cada uma.

Íris e Judy se entreolharam, indignadas.

-Agora sentem-se, ou preciso lhes tirar mais cinqüenta pontos?

Os alunos da Sonserina que estavam ali tinham nos rostos um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sem ter o que fazer, Judy e Íris tomaram os seus lugares, no fundo da sala.

-Como eu estava dizendo antes das senhoritas...-ele consultou a lista de chamada.- Halfman e Branden interromperem, eu sou Severo Snape, seu novo professor de Poções, mas meu dever é ensinar e o de vocês, aprender. Como são o sétimo ano, não espero ter problemas com os senhores como _alunos atrasados_, ou _alunos que não trazem os ingredientes corretos_.- acrescentou, olhando para um aluno da Grifinória, Joseph Peaceman, um garoto miúdo apesar de ter dezessete anos. Ele se encolheu na carteira até onde era possível, ficando completamente vermelho.

A aula de Snape fez Íris lamentar a saída do antigo professor, Julius Hollander, que lecionava até o ano passado, quando Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu. Bom, mas podia ser pior. Snape poderia ter passado uma...

-Detenção.-anunciou ele para Judy e Íris na saída da aula.-Halfman vai limpar a sala do sr. Filch e você, Branden, vai limpar a minha. Amanhã, às oito horas.

Deprimidas, Judy e Íris viraram as costas ao professor, mas ainda tiveram que ouvir Snape murmurar para si:

-Detenção na primeira aula... Só podiam ser da Grifinória.

------

-Que mala!

-Que aula horrível!!

-Não vejo a hora de me formar!!!

Era a coisa mais audível na mesa da Grifinória, à hora do almoço. Judy era a voz que reclamava mais alto.

-É o pior professor que eu já tive!!!

-Mas não é possível.-disse Íris.-Será que ele não gosta de nenhum aluno??

-Claro que gosta.-falou Gui Weasley, um aluno do quinto ano.-Do pessoal da Sonserina, aquele povo estranho.

-Ele é impossível.-disse o irmão menor de Gui, Carlinhos Weasley, do segundo ano.-Como ele pode ser tão injusto?

-Ah, Carlinhos -falou Gui, lembrando-se de algo.- Você não queria entrar pro time de quadribol? Íris, quando vão ser os testes para o novo apanhador?

Íris era capitã e artilheira do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

-Puxa, é verdade, eu preciso organizar os treinos!-exclamou ela.-Ah, Gui, eu preciso conversar com a profª McGonagall, mas acho que vai ser no sábado.

-É, mas antes de pensar em treinos de quadribol -disse Judy, mais calma.- estou preocupada com o que escrever na redação que o Quirrell pediu.

-Aquele gaguinho assustado -comentou Alexandra Hopkins, colega de Íris e Judy.- Você se preocupa, Judy? Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é pura enrolação, você não viu o que aconteceu ano passado?

-Do que você está falando, Alexandra?-perguntou Íris.

-Do tal Harry Potter, é claro.-respondeu ela.- Onde já se viu, um bebê de um ano derrotando Você-Sabe-Quem? Eu ainda não acredito. Acho que é só mesmo uma lenda.

-Ele é real.-disse Íris.- Se Tiago e Lílian Potter realmente morreram, então o Harry realmente sobreviveu, tem que ser isso.

-Mas então onde está esse Harry Potter?-inquiriu Alexandra.

-Dumbledore deve saber.-disse Judy.- Ele era amigo dos Potter, pelo que dizem.

-É, pelo menos prenderam aquele criminoso, Sirius Black.-disse Gui Weasley.-Não foi ele quem denunciou os Potter a Você-Sabe-Quem?

-Foi ele mesmo.-disse Íris.- Bom, pelo menos o mundo agora vai voltar ao normal, mesmo que eu nem me lembre como é o mundo normal.

-É, mesmo, a gente tinha só seis anos quando o Lord das Trevas tomou o poder.-falou Judy.-Desde então tudo sempre foi tão perigoso... Ninguém sabia em quem podia confiar.

-Pode ser, mas com ou sem Harry Potter tudo voltou a ser como antes.-disse Gui.- Um dia eu quero ver esse menino de perto. Falam tanto dele que nem parece ser um bebê de verdade.

-Ei, Gui, veja isso!-exclamou o (naquela época) pequeno Carlinhos, apontando uma coruja.-É a coruja nova da Mamãe! Errol!

Sim, eu sei que é difícil imaginar o Errol jovem, mas eu peço que você faça um esforço. Gui Weasley abriu a carta, leu-a e abriu um grande sorriso:

-Nasceu o nosso último irmão, Carlinhos!-disse ele.- E é na verdade uma _irmã_!

-Puxa, até que enfim!-exclamou Íris, que era amiga de Gui e conhecia todos os outros Weasley.-Uma menina! E como vai se chamar?

-Virgínia.-respondeu Gui, orgulhoso.- Mas Mamãe disse que todos lá em casa já estão chamando-a de Gina. O Rony não é mais o caçula!

-Deve ser legal ter tantos irmãos.-comentou Alexandra.-Quantos são, afinal?

-Eu sou o mais velho.-contou Gui.-Depois vem o Carlinhos, depois o Percy, ele vai entrar em Hogwarts daqui a muito tempo... Depois vêm o Fred e o Jorge, são gêmeos, eles têm quatro anos, depois o Rony de um ano, e agora a Gina.

-Deve ser difícil pros seus pais criar tantos filhos.-falou Judy, vagamente.

-É... a nossa casa não é nenhuma mansão, mas a gente nunca se sente sozinho.-disse Carlinhos.-Eu digo, deviam ter tido apenas a _mim_ que tudo seria mais fácil...

Eles riram.

-Ah, sim, Íris, você não acabou de contar.-lembrou Gui, uns dez minutos depois.-O tal Snape tirou cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória, e depois?

-No fim da aula ele nos passou uma detenção!-disse Judy.-Mas não é um tremendo salafrário? Aposto como ele nunca teve uma namorada e muito menos um amigo!

-Bom, se querem saber -disse Alexandra.- Esse Snape não é de todo mau. Não estou dizendo que ele seja bonito, mas um dia ele pode até ter sido.

-Duvido!-exclamou Judy acaloradamente.-Aposto como ninguém conseguiria sequer ficar amigo dele!

Os olhos de Íris ganharam um brilho diferente.

-Aposta quanto?

-Íris, do que exatamente você está falando?-disse Judy, assustada.- Está pensando em fazer amizade com esse Snape?

-Sabe que não é má idéia?

-Íris, você está com febre??-disse Gui.

-Eu sou uma legítima grifinória.-falou Íris, sonhando.- Então, tenho que ser corajosa. Eu vou fazer amizade com esse prof. Snape!

-Pra quê tentar o impossível?-disse Alexandra.- Isso é bobagem Íris, não precisa provar nada pra gente...

-Olhem só pra ele.-disse Íris, direcionando seu olhar para a mesa dos professores.-Tem que ter uma pessoa legal, em algum lugar ali dentro. Um amigo, um ser humano, qualquer coisa diferente daquela armadura almoçando. E eu vou descobrir esse cara legal!!


	2. A Detenção e Afins

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Dois - A Detenção e Afins**_

Qualquer pessoa diria que Íris tinha enlouquecido completamente com aquela idéia. Ela própria sabia que fazer amizade com um professor mal encarado era uma atitude bastante estrambólica, mas Íris tinha em mente a diversão que viria.

Mas, afinal de contas, ela estava no sétimo ano e não podia se preocupar em tempo integral com uma "missão". Logo trataram de mudar de assunto.

Por algum tempo Íris não pensou mais em qual estratégia poderia usar para amolecer alguém como Severo Snape. Só voltou a se preocupar com esse assunto no entardecer do dia seguinte, quando a detenção se anunciou muito próxima.

Judy e ela foram juntas até certa parte do caminho; depois de separaram. Judy tomou a direção da sala de Filch e Íris, a de Snape.

Quando chegou lá, o lugar estava deserto. Nem de longe aquela sala lembrava o lugar dos tempos dos prof. Hollander, aquilo agora era sombrio e mal iluminado por dois ou três archotes aqui e ali. Via-se que Snape não gostava muito de luz. Íris ainda estava observando a sala do novo professor quando a porta se abriu, dando espaço para que o próprio dono entrasse.

-Então já está aqui, Branden?-disse ele, bem devagar e num tom muito irritante.- Os panos e as vassouras estão bem ali no canto. Pode começar.

O que fez Íris quase desistir da idéia de que aquilo podia mesmo ser um ser humano.

-Está bem, professor.-ela murmurou, dando as costas para Snape.

Ele sentou-se na sua mesa e começou a fazer um monte de anotações num pedaço de pergaminho. Às vezes ele se lembrava de algo e pegava alguma outra coisa no seu armário, mas Íris nunca conseguia ver o que era. Enquanto varria o chão, começou a pensar em como poderia começar algum tipo de conversa. Quando Snape finalmente parou de anotar e ficou apenas sentado, com o pensamento distante, Íris achou que aquela era sua chance:

-Preparando as suas próximas aulas, professor?

Snape nem se mexeu. Parecia estar com o pensamento muito distante mesmo. Sem desistir, Íris repetiu a pergunta.

Finalmente ele demonstrou ter ouvido.

-Qual é o seu interesse no que eu faço, Branden?

Íris esperava uma resposta atravessada como essa. Não se abalou.

-Eu só queria conhecer o meu novo professor de Poções, ora... Eu sempre tive aulas com o prof. Hollander, desde o primeiro ano.

Snape pareceu ligeiramente surpreso com o interesse de Íris, mas manteve o tom indiferente.

-O meu trabalho fora das aulas não é da sua conta, srta. Branden. Já terminou o serviço ou não?

-Já estou quase acabando, professor.-respondeu ela, num tom propositalmente monótono.

Depois virou as costas para limpar uma prateleira, e resmungou, suficientemente alto para Snape entender:

-Humf, se eu fosse da Sonserina, aposto como ele teria me respondido direito. Bom, se eu fosse da _Sonserina_ nem estaria aqui cumprindo detenção.

Snape entendeu muito bem, mas fingiu ter ouvido apenas uma reclamação qualquer.

-Quer perder mais pontos para a Grifinória por ficar falando fora de hora?

Com a ameaça, Íris se calou por algum tempo, tentando fazer o professor esquecer a própria intimidação. Um tempo depois, a limpeza estava terminada.

-Acabei, professor. Posso voltar para a minha sala comunal?

-Ande logo.-retorquiu Snape, sem nem mesmo olhar pra ela. Íris achou que não faria mal uma última tentativa, quando já estava abrindo a porta:

-Bom, professor, então boa sorte na próxima aula... Tchau!

E saiu, antes que descobrisse a reação dele.

Era a primeira vez que alguém tentava se aproximar de Snape, o que o deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha. Ele achou que ela estava apenas tirando sarro da cara dele, por isso fez o possível para não levar a sério.

------

Íris passou o sábado seguinte preocupada pura e somente com quadribol. Era seu último ano, e ela era capitã da Grifinória, responsável pelo desempenho do time. Na manhã daquele dia, ela reuniu o time de quadribol e os candidatos ao novo apanhador.

-Bom, Eric, agora onde estão os candidatos a apanhador?-perguntou Íris ao goleiro do time, Eric Draven.

-Er... Olha pra trás, Íris.

Ela se virou, mas logo em seguida arrependeu-se de tê-lo feito. Atrás dela, uma das maiores filas que viu em toda a sua vida: pelo menos cinqüenta garotinhos miúdos de primeira, segunda, terceira ou até quarta série.

-Eric -balbuciou Íris.- eu quero morrer.

-Nem me fale.-disse ele.- Beeby, Mikael e Briane disseram a mesma coisa. É desesperador, não acha?

-Com certeza.-murmurou Íris, respirando fundo.- Bom, Eric, você poderia mandá-los se dividirem em seis filas? Vou fazer uns Feitiços de Cópia no pomo de ouro, cada um de nós examina uma fila e depois chegamos a uma decisão juntos.

O exame de quadribol quase acabou com ela. Arrastou-se pela manhã e pelo início da tarde. Ela estava cansada e com fome, e os apanhadores haviam sido decepcionantes. Agora só restava um candidato, um garoto da segunda série de cabelos muito vermelhos.

-Ah, oi Carlinhos.-cumprimentou ela.-Então você veio mesmo fazer os testes para apanhador? -Vim... Mas você não parece muito feliz com isso, Íris. Se quiser parar por um tempo, você está com cara de quem precisa mesmo almoçar...

-Não, Carlinhos, é só o cansaço. E você é o último mesmo, não tem problema. Só não me decepcione como os outros fizeram, por favor.

Carlinhos deu um grande sorriso, exibindo com uma mão sua vassoura, muito velhinha e surrada, a mesma que Gui usara há um ano atrás quando substituiu Eric, que tinha quebrado uma perna e um braço ao ser empurrado da vassoura por um artilheiro da Sonserina. Íris então desfez o Imobillus que lançara no pomo que era o original, cujas cópias estavam examinando os outros candidatos. E justamente por ser o pomo original, era mais difícil de ser pego. Carlinhos montou na vassoura e se preparou.

-Pronto?

-Pode soltar.

Íris soltou o pomo que segurava e ele imediatamente saiu zunindo pelo ar; como uma flecha (e rápido demais para uma vassoura tão velha) , Carlinhos passou atrás. Todos no campo de quadribol prenderam a respiração enquanto Carlinhos voava pelo campo atrás do pomo de ouro. A pequena bola dourava passava entre os outros candidatos, obrigando Carlinhos a segui-la, descrevendo curvas incríveis e até mesmo um tanto impossíveis. Ele foi espetacular, e sua manobra terminou quando o pomo, acuado, apelou para uma descida vertical com tudo.

Carlinhos não se intimidou e foi até o fim, pegando-o quando a bolinha dourada pegava embalo para recomeçar a subir.

Das portas do castelo já era possível ouvir o barulho ruidoso das palmas direcionadas a Carlinhos. Na mesma hora, Eric usou o _Sonorus_ e anunciou:

-Temos um novo apanhador! E ele é Carlinhos Weasley!! Íris deu um grande sorriso, vendo a cara de felicidade de Carlinhos enquanto fazia seu vôo triunfal pelo campo.


	3. Os Perigos que o Novo Professor Oferece

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Três - Os Perigos Que o Novo Professor Oferece**_

No dia das bruxas, os alunos da Grifinória tinham muito o que comemorar; no primeiro jogo do Campeonato Intercasas de Quadribol, Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa, o time dos texugos não tinha dado nem pro cheiro. Com quinze minutos de jogo, Carlinhos pegou o pomo de forma humilhante, bem nas costas do apanhador da Lufa-Lufa.

Então, o mês de novembro chegou, e com ele uma descoberta, ou melhor, uma fofoca. Íris descobriu que de repente todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam dizendo que Snape era um assassino.

-Mas, como assim, _assassino_?-perguntou Íris a Judy.

-Assassino, Íris, um cara que mata outras pessoas. Ou não sabe o que é?

-Não seja idiota, Judy, é claro que eu sei. Mas que tipo de assassino?

-Em três palavras?-disse sua amiga.-_Comensal da Morte_.

Íris ficou chocada, mas fez o possível para não demonstrar.

-E como ele teria conseguido virar professor tão rápido? Não faz nem um ano que o Lord das Trevas caiu.

-É, eu sei disso.-disse Alexandra.- Talvez ele esteja usando a Imperius em Dumbledore, ou coisa assim...

-Ah, Alexandra, que besteira.-falou Íris.-Dumbledore é poderoso demais pra ser controlado. O Snape está aqui porque _alguém_ acredita que ele é inofensivo.

-Dumbledore, esse velho maluco -comentou uma prima de Íris, Shelly Carlton, da Corvinal.-Confiando sempre em pessoas suspeitas. Definitivamente, o prof. Snape já é culpado por um crime; estamos ainda em novembro e graças a ele já não temos a menor chance de ganhar a Taça das Casas este ano.

-Bom, uma coisa é tirar pontos injustamente, a outra é ser um Comensal da Morte.-murmurou Íris, incerta.

-Xi, Íris, qual é o seu problema, afinal?-reclamou Judy.-Por que está defendendo tanto o Snape?

-Olha aqui, eu não estou defendendo ninguém, só estou tentando ter um mínimo de sensatez.-retorquiu Íris, irritada.-De onde tiraram essa idéia, de o Snape ser um Comensal?

-Eu ouvi aqui e ali, pesquei no ar.-disse Alexandra.-Eu vou é me cuidar, porque meu pai é trouxa e não quero ser a recaída do professorzinho assassino.

Pelo resto do dia Íris ficou de mau humor. É claro que pouca gente chegou a notar, pois sua tática anti-mau humor é calar a boca e avisar que está em um dia aborrecido, para quem chegar a se ofender com qualquer de suas respostas atravessadas. Ela não queria acreditar que Snape fosse um Comensal da Morte, e tinha muitos motivos para isso, e o principal se resumia na palavra _Dumbledore_.

Na sexta-feira ela também tinha aula de Poções, e naquele dia ela percebeu que Snape estava plenamente consciente dos fuxicos sobre ele, e não parecia nem um pouco incomodado. Íris percebeu isso, e no fim da aula, derrubou sua poção (que já havia sido avaliada, ela não seria tão burra), e ficou limpando a sujeira feita depois de bater o sinal.

Quando todos os seus colegas já tinham ido, ela ousou:

-Andou ouvindo o que os alunos andam por aí falando do senhor, professor?

Snape só então viu-a; não tinha percebido que ela permanecera na sala.

-Ainda está aí, Branden?

-Ahã... Mas responda a minha pergunta, professor.

-Se fico prestando atenção e perdendo meu tempo com fofocas de alunos?

Íris deu um risinho.

-É... isso mesmo. Acontece que estão dizendo que o senhor é um Comensal da Morte.

-Ora, Branden, como você é ingênua.-disse Snape, não percebendo que estava prestes a revelar algo tão pessoal.-Eu não sou um Comensal da Morte.

-Eu sabia, professor, é claro que...

-Mas eu_ fui_ um deles.

Íris, que estava guardando o material na bolsa, parou de chofre.

-O senhor foi...?

-Agora vá, Branden, estou vendo que já terminou de guardar suas coisas.

Não adianta me perguntar por que ele resolveu revelar isso para Íris. O Snape não estava numa fase muito estável quando chegou a Hogwarts, mas tenha certeza que com o tempo ele foi ficando mais fechado. Então, sim, Íris contou com muita sorte para descobrir tudo o que descobriu sobre ele.

Se Snape fora um Comensal, devia ter tido um motivo fortíssimo para deixar de sê-lo. Íris ficou muito calada por um tempo, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido, pois, de acordo com o que ela ouvira dizerem por aí, das dezenas ou milhares de seguidores que o Lord das Trevas arrumou, apenas três ou quatro haviam conseguido abandoná-lo. Sendo em seguida, é claro, seriamente ameaçados de morte pelos que permaneceram fiéis a Você-Sabe-Quem mesmo depois de sua queda.

----

Aaaaaiiii... Agora tenho que pedir desculpas a todos que estão lendo essa fic; mentalmente, a Íris acabou de me dar um tremendo puxão de orelha; estou no capítulo três e ainda nem falei da pessoa que ao menos _deveria_ ser muito importante para ela: seu suposto namorado, Herbert Storm, da Lufa-Lufa, que também cursava o sétimo ano.

Ele não apareceu nos diálogos de Íris até agora porque eles haviam brigado no fim do ano passado, mas Íris ainda considerava-o seu namorado, pois eles eram um casal do tipo briga-volta-briga-volta, e há meses ela o surpreendia olhando para ela durante as aulas que Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa tinham juntas.

Íris sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia querer reatar, mas na verdade tanto fazia pra ela. Eles eram mais amigos do que namorados, mas como às vezes trocavam uns beijos, definiram-se namorados mesmo.

Então, acabou acontecendo mesmo. Foi entre o fim de novembro e o comecinho de dezembro (pausa para ser zoada pelos Death Eaters: que eu saiba não existe nenhum dia entre trinta de novembro e primeiro de dezembro), ele foi até a mesa da Grifinória falar com ela. Coisa de rotina, para Íris. Eles se afastaram um pouco da mesa de refeição e lá veio Herbert pela milésima vez com aquele papo de "me desculpe por aquilo, Íris, eu gosto muito de você e pra mim esses meses sem você foram terríveis..."

Sim, conversa de rotina. Mas naquele dia não foi. Quando Íris foi aceitar que voltassem de novo, seu olhar correu por todo o Salão Principal, pela mesa dos professores e pelas mesas das quatro Casas. Ela não precisava ficar naquela rotina cansativa pelo resto da vida. Estava cansada desta vez, e não tinha volta.

-Sinto muito, Herb, mas desta vez não. Cansei disso.

Herbert Storm ficou tão perdido quanto um ator que vê o script sendo mudado na última hora.

-C- como assim?

-Ora, Herb, simplesmente agora é não. Chega de enganar a mim mesma, creio que nunca vou conseguir gostar de você como deveria.

Ele pareceu abalado, mas ao contrário de outros personagens Maria Mercedes de certas fan fics toscas, Herbert tinha orgulho próprio e não chorou caindo de joelhos:

-Bom, Íris, está bem. Desculpe-me ter te enchido a paciência.

-Não encheu.-falou Íris, despedindo-se.-Então até mais.

Judy olhava Íris com uma cara confusa, quando esta última sentou-se de novo à mesa:

-Foi impressão minha ou hoje o script foi alterado?-disse ela.

-Finalmente foi.-respondeu Íris.


	4. Pensamentos Confusos

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Quatro - Pensamentos Confusos**_

Anos depois de terminar Hogwarts, fora outras coisinhas, quase todas as memórias que Íris guardaria do sétimo ano seriam dela mesma estudando. Ela estava morrendo de medo dos N.I.E.M.s, e o Natal estava chegando muito rápido, como se o tempo corresse contra ela. Por isso, decidiu passar as férias em Hogwarts, para revisar as matérias sobre as quais ela praticamente passara batido.

Naquele Natal em Hogwarts, que viria a ser o último de Íris na escola, poucas pessoas ficaram. Herbert, Judy, Gui e Carlinhos foram todos para suas casas. Os pais de Íris - Abigail e Thomas Branden - deixaram-na ficar na escola com facilidade, assim que ela lhes mandou sua coruja dando uma demonstração a eles de toda a matéria acumulada que tinha pra revisar. Além de tudo isso, tinha as táticas do time de quadribol para rever.

Foram férias tranqüilas, e isso era também o que Íris esperava do jantar de Natal, embora não tenha sido exatamente assim. Em toda a mesa da Grifinória havia apenas seis ou sete alunos. Íris ouviu o discurso de Dumbledore com apenas metade da atenção, mais interessada no livro de Poções, escancarado em frente ao prato a apoiado no suco de abóbora. Quando o diretor terminou seu discurso, ela levou os olhos à mesa dos professores e sentiu um arrepio perto do estômago quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Snape.

Imediatamente, ele desviou. Íris também. Voltou ao seu estudo e ao seu jantar por muito tempo.

Mas ela podia sentir à distância que o mesmo não acontecia com Snape, podia sentir que os olhos dele estavam nela de novo. Ela só poderia perceber se esse olhar era de amizade ou de... porque para isso era obrigada a ter que encará-lo de novo. Ao contrário do que, com certeza, aconteceu com o leitor dessa fic, Íris nunca viu o prof. Snape como um homem... disponível. "Não estou dizendo que ele seja bonito", Íris lembrou-se das palavras de Alexandra, "Mas um dia ele pode até ter sido".

Íris não teve coragem de erguer os olhos para confirmar a si mesma o comentário da colega. Achou mais prático vasculhar suas memórias, mas como é clássico acontecer nesses momentos, a lembrança do rosto do professor escapou-lhe da mente como areia entre os dedos. Reunindo coragem, com rapidez voltou-se para a mesa dos professores. Não era um olhar apaixonado, Íris constatou com alívio. Era um olhar quase surpreso. Ele deveria estar pensando no porquê dela ter se importado com ele tantas vezes.

Quando se levantou, um tempo mais tarde, para voltar à sala comunal, olhou para trás e viu Snape vindo na sua direção. Suas pernas nem pareciam se mover, ele dava a impressão de ser um fantasma, flutuando sobre o chão. Íris virou-se e simplesmente esperou que Snape chegasse até ela, sem ter melhor opção. Logo, eles estavam frente a frente.

-Srta. Branden -ele disse- há um assunto muito importante, que preciso falar com a senhorita.

-E qual seria esse assunto?

-Venha comigo.-respondeu Snape, secamente.

Com o livro de Poções debaixo do braço e com uma expressão confusa no rosto, íris seguiu Snape até as frias masmorras. Ficou toda arrepiada de puro frio, e encolheu-se dentro de seu uniforme da Grifinória. Chegaram, finalmente, e nisso ela já estava tremendo. Snape, ao contrário, pareceu acostumado a sobreviver naquela geladeira; viu que Íris estava congelando e entregou a ela sua pesada capa. Por baixo, nenhuma surpresa: mais roupas negras.

-Obrigada, professor.-Íris disse, enrolando-se na capa e constatando, num arrepio, que o calor da roupa que agora a envolvia pertencera a Snape.-Então... Sobre o que queria mesmo falar?

-Quero saber -disse Snape com rudeza.- se contou a alguém sobre eu... Sobre a época em que servi ao Lord das Trevas.

Íris olhou-o, surpresa. -Por que eu sairia espalhando um segredo que o senhor me contou sem querer?

Por um instante, Snape pareceu um humano a Íris - ela teve a impressão de ter visto alívio em seu rosto. Mas só por um instante.

-Por quê?-ela se arriscou a perguntar.

-Nada que importe.-retrucou Snape, depressa, desviando do olhar dela.

Íris já ia perguntar se era só isso que ele queria, quando sentiu algo estranho. Um zumbido sem razão invadiu seus ouvidos, primeiro bem baixinho, depois aumentando de volume de tal forma que ela não escutava mais nada. Íris perdeu a consciência de onde estava, o barulho ensurdecedor e insuportável encheu sua cabeça, e ela se lembrou de ter gritado duas palavras com toda a força, quando o zumbido cessou - a aflição estava muito distante agora.

Snape olhava pra ela, com uma expressão séria de quem tanta disfarçar uma grande surpresa. Quando recobrou toda a consciência, Íris percebeu que ele estava segurando seus braços com força - talvez ele a estivesse sacudindo para despertá-la. Então ele soltou-a repentinamente, como se o toque dela, mesmo sob camadas e camadas de roupas, de alguma forma o incomodasse.

Íris encarou-o no fundo dos olhos, confusa.

-Que droga de zumbido foi esse?

-Zumbido?-repetiu Snape, afastando-se dela bem depressa.-Do que está falando, Branden?

-O senhor não ouviu?-disse ela, assustada.

-Tudo o que vi e ouvi foi a senhorita começar a fazer uma cara um tanto sofredora e depois gritar um feitiço.-retorquiu ele, virando as costas e andando até a sua escrivaninha.

O que não adiantou nada, ela correu até ele de novo.

-Eu comecei a ouvir um zumbido tão alto, parecia que a minha cabeça ia estourar e... Que diabos eu gritei?

-_Finite Incantatem_- murmurou Snape, fugindo dela de novo até uma de suas estantes de livros, pegando um.

-Certeza? Logo que eu gritei, tudo voltou ao normal. Não posso ter feito um feitiço sem a minha varinha... Ou posso?

-Conheço apenas um tipo de pessoa que pode fazer feitiços sem uma varinha.-disse Snape, folheando furtivamente o livro. -E esse tipo seria...

-Uma _Rowena_.

-Rowena?? Do que está falando, professor??-exclamou Íris.-Rowena não é o primeiro nome de Ravenclaw, a fundadora da Corvinal?

-Precisamente.-falou Snape, pousando o livro sobre sua escrivaninha.-Fazer feitiços com palavras, sem a varinha. Só palavras e poder. Um dom exclusivo entre os descendentes de Ravenclaw.

-Ei, espera aí.-interpelou Íris.-Eu pertenço à Grifinória.

-Não há necessidade de me lembrar disso, Branden.

-Ah... Até faz sentido. Tenho uma prima na Corvinal, o pai dela é irmão da minha mãe... Professor, mas e o zumbido que eu ouvi?

-Dou aula de Poções, não de Feitiços.-disse ele.

-Não há necessidade de me lembrar disso, prof. Snape.-retrucou ela, imitando-o. Ele bufou e leu bem por cima o que estava escrito na página do livro.

-Vou falar de seu dom a Dumbledore.-disse, ignorando a provocação anterior dela.-Não é todo dia que se descobre a família de um dos fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Vai falar também sobre aquele zumbido esquisito que eu escutei?

-Se achar relevante, Branden.

-Como se não fosse relevante o fato de eu ouvir sozinha uma porcaria de zumbido dos infernos!!-Íris explodiu, perdendo a paciência. Mas no instante seguinte se arrependeu, sentindo-se diminuída com o olhar austero de Snape.-Desculpe, professor.-acrescentou. Ele nem pareceu ter ouvido.

-Já pode voltar para a, hum, Torre da Grifinória, Branden.

Tudo o que já tinha acontecido, mesmo sem ser a seqüência mais emocionante do mundo literário já era o suficiente para tirar o sono de Íris por algumas boas horas. Creio que o "ataque do zumbido" nem precisava ter se repetido. Mas, de fato, repetiu-se.

Ela já estava abrindo a porta para sair; quando olhou para trás por um instante, aquele ruído infernal voltou com força total. Ela tentou gritar o feitiço de novo, mas sentiu que não conseguia mover de nenhuma forma sua garganta, de repente nem respirar ela conseguia, sua vista foi se apagando e ela pensou que fosse morrer daquele jeito... Ela caiu no chão, totalmente sem ar, tentando em vão encher seus pulmões, quando um tremendo estampido se sobrepôs ao zumbido que insistia em seus ouvidos...

E, de repente, tudo parou. O ruído, a aflição, o pânico e tudo o mais, Íris sentiu seus pulmões se enchendo de novo, com um ar que nunca antes lhe parecera tão valioso. Íris, caída no chão, deixou-se ficar ali por uns momentos, respirando depressa e retomando o fôlego. Tomou consciência de que ainda estava na sala de Snape, e que ele devia estar olhando espantado para ela outra vez naquele momento. Íris se sentou no chão em que estivera deitada e...

Snape estava jogado do outro lado da sala, desacordado, com um ferimento na cabeça que sangrava a cântaros. O coração de Íris quase parou com o susto. Levantou-se às pressas e correu até ele. Ele perderia sangue demais até chegar à ala hospitalar. Ela precisava fazer algo com os ingredientes que tinha ao seu alcance bem _ali_, naquela sala. Por dentro, ela deu um risinho sarcástico. Poções era agora uma de suas piores matérias.

Mas tinha que dar um jeito! Íris abriu o armário de Snape com estrépito. Com um suspiro de muita sorte, ela encontrou um vidro médio de Poção Cicatrizante, prontinho. Em seguida, praticamente voou até uma gaveta, onde achou um grande rolo de bandagem. Parece que hoje é o dia de sorte de Snape, pensou ela, embebendo um grande pedaço de faixa na poção e correndo a tapar o ferimento, na parte de trás da cabeça do professor.

Para seu alívio, Íris logo notou a diminuição de hemorragia. Ela suspirou, aliviada.

-Muito bem, professor, agora tem uma ala hospitalar esperando por você... Ops, pelo senhor.

Íris ajoelhou-se ao lado dele pra conseguir enfaixá-lo direito. Estava tão entretida em fazer o curativo direito que nem viu quando Snape abriu os olhos. Ele acordou, meio desnorteado, e quando percebeu que Íris estava bem ali, encostada nele e cuidando de seu ferimento, deu um tranco para o lado com força e quase bateu a cabeça outra vez.

-Bom, vejo que acordou.-disse ela, abrindo um grande sorriso.

-Já que tem tanta certeza...-retrucou Snape, pondo a mão na cabeça.

-O que aconteceu com você? Eu ouvi a porcaria do zumbido de novo e fiquei sem ar.

-Um raio me pegou, vindo da porta. Então fui jogado contra a parede.

-Mas... Prof. Snape, _eu_ estava à porta.

-Conte-me uma novidade, Branden.

-Ha, ha, ha, vejam o piadista de Hogwarts.-falou Íris, indo até ele.-Anda, prof. Durão Snape, me deixe ver esse corte, vai que eu tratei errado dele.

Snape foi obrigado a deixar que ela cuidasse de seu ferimento, até porque ele estava encurralado contra a parede. Mas, ainda assim, ele ainda não tinha se acostumado com o fato de Íris se importar com ele.

-Pronto!-ela exclamou, sorrindo.-Agora não vai mais sangrar.

-Por que fez isso?-inquiriu ele, recompondo-se no alto de sua (falsa) frieza.

-O quê? O ferimento? Eu teria feito por qualquer pessoa.-respondeu ela.-Oh, não, quero dizer, o senhor podia ter morrido com todo aquele sangue a menos, eu não podia simplesmente ir embora!

Snape ergueu a mão para que ela se calasse. Então foi até a porta e abriu-a pessoalmente.

-Assim tenho certeza de que não serei jogado no ar de novo. Pode ir, Branden.

-_De nada, professor_.-ironizou ela.- Que tal ser educado às vezes? Um obrigado não vai fazer sua boca cair.

-Já chega, srta. Branden, já tolerei muitas das suas gracinhas esta noite.

Íris fez uma cara descontraída e aproximou seu rosto do professor, perturbando-o de novo:

-Um dia vou fazer com que o senhor me trate como gente!


	5. Quem Diria?

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Cinco - Quem Diria?**_

Para Harry Potter, já era normal ouvir coisas e passar triscando pela morte três vezes ao dia. Mas esta fan fiction é sobre Íris Branden, uma adolescente normal, de dezessete anos, que adorava jogar quadribol. E só isso. Para ela, tentar ser morta daquele jeito não era algo que ela pudesse chamar de rotina. Alguém tentara matá-la. Alguém tentara matar Severo Snape.

E isso não fazia o menor sentido.

Isso é ridículo, pensou ela chegando à sala comunal, quem ia querer me matar? OK, a Heather da Lufa-Lufa provavelmente adoraria a idéia, mas ela nunca saberia fazer um feitiço como aquele.

Ela se lembrou de outra coisa: Íris era herdeira de Rowena Ravenclaw. Ela podia fazer um feitiço sem varinha. Será que Shelly também podia? Íris olhou para uma pena jogada de qualquer jeito sobre uma mesa.

-_Vingardium Leviosa_!

Confirmando seu dom, a pena imediatamente começou a flutuar sobre a mesa, bem a um meio metro dela.

-Então... acho que sou mesmo essa tal de... Rowena.

Mas, como produto de tanta ação, ela estava exausta. Arrastou-se até o dormitório e não demorou muito para pegar no sono.

----

As férias de Natal terminaram, sem que Íris saísse muito da Grifinória. Agora, todos estavam de volta - Judy, Gui, Alexandra, e nem parecia que naquele mesmo castelo ela passara tão perto de morrer.

Judy voltou toda animada. Disse que já sabia o que iria fazer depois que terminasse Hogwarts.

-Vou ser jornalista, Íris! Meu pai me disse que tem um amigo na redação do Profeta Diário, vai ver se me arruma um lugar!

-Que legal.-murmurou Íris, que estava morrendo de sono. O dia todo Judy não tivera outro assunto.-Judy, que tal deixar pra pensar sobre a sua primeira matéria amanhã? Estou morrendo de sono e amanhã a primeira aula será Feitiços.

Judy estava sentada ao lado de sua cama, revirando seu material.

-O que você está procurando, hein?-balbuciou Íris aborrecida.-Apaga logo essa luz!

-A minha redação de Poções!-exclamou a outra.-Eu perdi!

-Ah, que coisa, hein? Faz outra, a aula do Snape é só na quarta...

-Nada disso. Eu quase morri pra fazer aquela porcaria!

-Você quer que eu faça o quê?-reclamou a outra, sentando-se na cama.

-Quer saber? Vem comigo até a biblioteca.

-Tá, amanhã a gente vai.

-Não, Íris, você não entendeu. Vem _agora_ comigo.

-Ha, ha, ha. Você enlouqueceu, né? Boa noite.

-Anda!-disse Judy, tirando as cobertas de cima da amiga.-Eu não estou com um pingo de sono.

-Fale por você...

-----

Quinze minutos depois, as duas estavam chegando à biblioteca. Íris estava se arrastando e a cada dois minutos dizia que Filch chegaria a qualquer momento e as pegaria no flagra.

-Judy, me diz uma coisa.-Íris insistiu.-Pra que diabos você me trouxe aqui?

-Justamente pra vigiar se o Filch está chegando.-retrucou Judy, correndo até a estante dos livros de Poções.- Aí você mesma me avisa e agente se esconde.

-Que plano _maravilhoso_.-murmurou Íris, indo até a porta e deixando Judy com seus livros e seu estranho esforço em Poções. Ela ficou de vigia por mais ou menos cinco minutos, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

-Oi, Íris.-disse Herbert Storm.

Ela se virou e percebeu que ele estava perto demais do que devia; ela estava encurralada contra uma porta, e a outra ficara entreaberta.

-_O que você está fazendo aqui_?-sussurrou ela, furtivamente. Herbert apenas sorriu. De repente, ela entendeu.

-Você combinou tudo isso com a Judy, não é? No Expresso de Hogwarts, enquanto vinham de volta.

Ele sorriu de novo.

-É, basicamente é isso.

-E você não está me encurralando aqui para...

-Ah, estou. Anda, Íris, uns beijos não vão te matar. Duvido que você não queira. Está há meses sem beijar.

-Isso é ridículo, Herbert. Não acredito que armou tudo isso! É o fim da picada!

Um dos braços dele prensou o dela contra a parede.

-Quero ver se você resiste...

Herbert se aproximou, Íris não conseguia desviar e apertava sua cabeça contra a parede. Havia um modo de impedi-lo, mas ela não queria que ele soubesse quem ela era.

-Herb, estou avisando, é melhor me soltar...

Ele não deu atenção ao seu aviso. Ela virou o rosto, e vendo-se sem alternativa, tomou fôlego pra usar seu dom...

A porta que Íris deixara entreaberta escancarou-se. E agora era mesmo Snape.

-Que está acontecendo aqui?-trovejou ele. No mesmo instante, Herbert saltou pra trás e Íris relaxou bem depressa para logo começar a se preocupar com sua próxima detenção.

O olhar acusador de Snape caiu sobre Herbert, que se encolheu por dentro. -Storm, você está encrencado.-o professor de Poções murmurou, num sorrisinho cruel. Em seguida, ergueu a voz:- Halfman, saia de trás dessa estante agora! Judy apareceu, lá no fundo da biblioteca.

-Menos sessenta pontos para a Lufa-Lufa, Storm.-completou Snape.-E, menos _cem_ pontos para a Grifinória, por Halfman e... -Íris observou os olhos do novo professor se voltando para ela e estremecendo imperceptivelmente ao dizer seu nome.- Branden. Detenções para os três. Falarei com os diretores de suas Casas de manhã sobre como e quando será. E você, Branden, fique aí que o diretor quer falar com a senhorita.

Íris, achando aquilo muito esquisito, trocou olhares furtivos com Herbert e Judy, que com certeza duvidavam que Dumbledore estivesse mesmo acordado àquela hora. Pouco mais de um minuto depois, Snape a Íris estavam a sós.

-Em primeiro lugar -murmurou ele, sua mão procurando algo em suas vestes,- seu livro de Poções ficou na minha sala as férias inteiras.

Snape entregou o livro à Íris, que o recebeu com um sorrisinho.

-Na verdade, -disse ela.- eu sabia que o meu livro estava com o senhor, mas... Fiquei com vergonha de ir lá buscar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até que ela falou, em voz muito baixa:

-Essa história do diretor querer me ver... é mentira, não é?

Ele ficou quieto. Parecia ter dificuldade em admitir.

-O que houve foi que falei com o diretor sobre você... sobre a _senhorita_ ser uma Rowena. Ele achou ótimo termos descoberto a família de Ravenclaw. Disse-me que você só pode executar os feitiços sem varinha que já tiver experiência usando-a.

É claro, pensou Íris, eu sei fazer os Feitiços de Levitação e Desarmamento há muito tempo. Mas...

-Professor, mas eu não tenho a menor habilidade com o _Finite Incantatem_.-ela insistiu.- Como posso...?

-Isso é chamado de _kiway_. Um último esforço, quando aquela, aquilo... o zumbido te atormentava.

Ficaram em silêncio de novo.

-Snape... Você acha que há mesmo alguém tentando nos matar?

-De jeito nenhum, Branden. Há alguém tentando _me_ matar.

-Ora, professor, e por que alguém iria querer matá-lo?

Snape andou pela biblioteca silenciosa, de costas para ela, e só se ouvia o barulho de seus sapatos contra o chão.

-Estou esperando uma resposta, Snape.-ousou Íris.

-Quem pensa que é para falar assim comigo??-retrucou ele, virando-se para Íris.- Não lhe dei liberdade para isso e muito menos lhe devo respostas!!

-Já chega de se esconder, Severo Snape!-exclamou Íris.-Tentaram matar a nós dois! E acho que tenho todo direito de saber o porquê!

Snape deu um murro com toda a força numa mesa, e ela se encolheu por dentro.

-Tudo isso é problema meu. Deixe de se envolver enquanto há tempo pra você.

-Ah, Snape, já estou envolvida até o pescoço nisso! Exijo saber o que está acontecendo!

Finalmente, Snape disse:

-Você pode adivinhar por si mesma.

-Do que está falando, homem?

-Já esqueceu que fui um Comensal da Morte?

-Então...-Íris baixou a voz na hora.-São eles... planejando vingança?

-Precisamente.-ele respondeu, desviando o olhar.-Por isso digo que é um problema meu.

Íris encarou o chão por uns instantes, de cabeça baixa.

-Não é mais.


	6. Já Não Era Sem Tempo

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Seis - Já Não Era Sem Tempo**_

-Senhorita Branden, do que está falando?

-Pode me chamar de Íris, Snape, é mais curto caso queira chamar a minha atenção para que eu desvie de algum ataque.

-Pare de falar besteiras, você não passa de uma aluna do sétimo ano.

-E quanto tempo faz que _você_ deixou de sê-lo? Cinco, seis anos? Você não é muito mais velho do que eu.

-Isso é irrelevante agora... Íris. De todo modo, você não saberia trabalhar comigo contra os Comensais de verdade.

-Estou ansiosa pra aprender. Admita, Snape, uma Rowena trabalhando com você aumenta bastante suas chances de sobreviver.

-Não quero sacrificar vida nenhuma pela minha.

-Muito nobre, Snape. Nobre até demais para um sonserino, mas isso não pode mais afetar a minha decisão.

-Você nem me conhece, como pode saber que minha verdadeira intenção não é destruir a família Ravenclaw?

-E por que você iria querer isso?

-Existem motivos. Diz-se que os herdeiros dos fundadores das Quatro Casas da centésima geração poderiam... Ah, deixe pra lá.

-OK, Snape, agora me diga como poderemos combater esses Comensais desocupados.

-Não são desocupados, ao contrário; andam muito ocupados se vingando de seus antigos colegas. Mas srta. Branden...

-Íris.

-Tudo bem, _Íris_. Já está muito tarde e até onde me lembro, amanhã recomeçam as aulas.

-O dia vai começar com Feitiços, e _nós dois_ sabemos da minha facilidade nessa matéria.

Ela sorriu, e Snape esforçou-se para dessa vez não desviar o olhar.

-Não importa se Feitiços é fácil ou não... Íris. Conversaremos em outra oportunidade.

-Isso quer dizer que aceita minha ajuda?

-E você me deixou outra opção?

-Até que enfim!-exclamou Íris, com um grande sorriso.-Ah, Snape, agora eu seria capaz de beijá-lo! Até que enfim um pouco de ação!

-_Que ceninha patética..._

Íris ouviu uma voz desconhecida, vinda de uma janela altíssima da biblioteca, que estava aberta. Ao contrário dela, Snape pareceu reconhecer perfeitamente o dono da voz. Ambos se viraram de imediato.

-Lestrange...-Snape murmurou, com a voz pesada de ódio.

Íris viu o homem, sentado no beiral da janela, a quatro metros do chão. O rosto estava encoberto por sombras, envolto em roupas largas e escuras. Por um perfil daqueles, ela pensou, aquela figura poderia ser um milhão de pessoas diferentes, mas Snape sabia muito bem com quem estava falando.

-Então ainda me reconhece pela voz, meu _colega_ Severo?-Lestrange caçoou.

-Já não sou seu colega há muito tempo.-sibilou Snape, furioso.-Veio tentar me matar logo aqui em Hogwarts? Dumbledore não está muito longe.

-A distância entre Dumbledore e nós certamente é muito maior do que a distância entre a minha varinha e o seu coração, Severo. Não acha, senhorita intrometida?

-Acho que está perdendo seu tempo aqui.-Íris retrucou confiante, e também consciente de que agora Snape a olhava de olhos arregalados.-Não preciso de varinha pra te dar uma lição.

De repente, uma voz feminina soou logo atrás de Íris e Snape.

-Nós sabemos muito bem disso, querida.

Em seguida, ela começou a ouvir pela terceira vez o zumbido, e sentiu um pano sendo pressionado contra seu nariz e sua boca. Snape, a seu lado, tentava livrá-la de Sophia Lestrange, mas seu marido, Alberto Lestrange acenou com a varinha e jogou o novo professor para longe de sua mulher, contra a parede. Íris tentou se debater, mas era obrigada a respirar sob um pano cheio de Poção Nocauteadora (_nota da beta:_ num tinha um nominho melhor não, Lady? - _nota da autora_: quem liga pro nome da poção, sua amante de trouxas? Vá tratar da sua Mary Sue! - _nota da beta_: como se você me deixasse continuar a Maratona Incantatem! - _nota da autora_: que tal continuarmos com a p da fic?), seus sentidos logo começaram a falhar.

Snape levantou-se, já com a varinha em punho, pronto pra lutar.

-Não se esqueça, Lestrange, que sei tanto de Artes das Trevas quanto você. E não vou hesitar em usá-la.

-Ah, Severo, tenho certeza de que você não vai ousar nos atacar.-disse Sophia Lestrange, que segurava uma Íris já desacordada.-Não enquanto tivermos alguém tão importante conosco.

-Amarre essa garota, Sophia.-disse Lestrange.-E acorde-a depois. Qual é a graça de torturar alguém desmaiado?

-Você não vai usar a Cruciatus nela.-sibilou Snape.

-E você não vai usar _nada_ contra nós dois.-impôs Lestrange, enquanto sua mulher cumpria as ordens com um sorrisinho cruel no rosto.-Você foi um grande covarde, Severo, na hora de receber os poderes do Lord você estava lá, mas foi só acontecer um pequeno imprevisto e você mudou para o lado desses malditos sangues ruins!

-Eu não fui covarde, eu percebi meu erro a tempo, Lestrange. E ainda haveria tempo para você, se percebesse seu erro também.

-Não seja estúpido!-gritou o outro.-Jurei matar você, Severo, jurei matar Dumbledore e não pretendo quebrar a minha palavra, como _você_ fez.

-A menina já está bem amarrada, Alberto.-disse Sophia Lestrange, enquanto Snape sentia um grande frio no estômago.

-Pode acordá-la.

Íris estava amarrada de pé a uma estante, e foi acordada não por um feitiço normal como o _Enervate_, mas sim por...

-_Crucio!_

Foi como ser jogada numa piscina de água gelada a princípio, mas logo Íris sentiu a pior dor de toda a sua vida, seus nervos pareciam gritar e facas a cortavam no corpo todo... Como estava amarrada, não podia se debater e isso fazia tudo parecer cem vezes pior, ela decidiu falar um feitiço, mas todo o ar que havia em seus pulmões estava destinado aos gritos que eram a única válvula de escape para seu sofrimento, ela mal tinha consciência do que acontecia à sua volta.

-Pare com isso agora!-gritou Snape, apontando a varinha para Lestrange.- _Finite Incantatem_!

No instante seguinte, Íris já não sentia nada. Observou, atordoada e arfante, a cena.

-Erro fatal, Severo.-murmurou Lestrange, muito devagar.-Agora você escolhe quem morre. A garota ou você?

A natureza de Snape mandava que dissesse para que Lestrange matasse Íris em seu lugar. Mas a voz de Dumbledore ecoou em sua memória: "De hoje em diante, Severo, não aceito mais mortes de inocentes, entendido?", ao mesmo tempo que constatava que a jovem Íris Branden era diferente das alunas imaturas da Grifinória. Ela era decidida e com certeza tinha um futuro promissor no combate às forças do Lord das Trevas, não podia morrer tão cedo.

-Mate-me primeiro, mas com uma condição.-ele falou, finalmente.

-_Expelliarmus_!-ordenou Lestrange à sua varinha, e Snape foi desarmado.-Sem condições.

-A garota tem que ficar viva.-insistiu Snape.-Ela não tem nada a ver com os meus problemas.

-Não foi isso que ela estava dizendo quando chegamos.-falou Sophia.

Íris mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Snape estava se oferecendo para ser morto no lugar dela? Ela agora tinha sua voz de volta, por que não agia logo? Íris estava exausta, e respirou fundo para tomar fôlego.

-Depois veremos o que fazer com a pequena Rowena.-decidiu Lestrange.-Mas você, traidor Severo Snape, é nossa prioridade...

-_Estupefaça_!-Íris berrou com toda a força, fazendo na mesma hora Sophia Lestrange cair estuporada.-_Estupefaça_!

Antes que pudesse matar Snape ou Íris, Alberto Lestrange perdeu os sentidos. Caiu da janela e certamente teria quebrado o pescoço na queda de Snape não tivesse sido ágil o suficiente para pegar a varinha de Sophia e levitar o Comensal a poucos centímetros da morte.

-Por que não o deixou morrer?-perguntou Íris.

-Azkaban e os dementadores não estão lá à toa.-arfou Snape.

Íris sorriu.

-Até que enfim eu te ensinei alguma coisa.-ela olhou para o casal Lestrange, ali estuporado.-O que vamos fazer com eles?

-Vou injetar Poção do Sono neles para que durmam até que chegue o dia, e então o diretor tomará as providências necessárias.

-Que bom.-murmurou ela.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes.

-Acho que agora sou obrigado a te levar até sua sala comunal.

-Como quiser, Snape. Posso ir sozinha se preferir.

-É melhor não.-retorquiu Snape.-Se der de cara com Filch sozinha, estará encrencada.

Íris olhou-o.

-Desde quando você se preocupa se eu sou me encrencar ou não?

-Desde quando você salvou a minha vida. Passar pela Cruciatus não é uma experiência agradável, sei disso. Você está bem?

-Estou, mas como você sabe? Já te lançaram a Cruciatus?

-Muitas vezes.-respondeu Snape.-Mas creio que vá entender se eu não quiser recordar isso agora.

-Claro.-falou Íris baixinho.-Posso... perguntar uma coisa?

-Você já perguntou.

-Quando Lestrange te mandou escolher entre a minha vida e a sua... Por que escolheu morrer? Eu nunca esperaria uma atitude dessa de um sonserino como você.

-Os sonserinos são ambiciosos, não injustos.

-Não foi a impressão que você deixou desde o começo do ano letivo.

-Eu imaginei.

Estavam no caminho para a Torre da Grifinória, já na metade dele.

-Srta. Branden... Desculpe. Íris, você salvou a minha vida, e eu sei o valor de uma atitude como essa.

-Vou ganhar pontos na média de Poções?-gracejou ela.-Estou brincando... Mas não se esqueça que salvei a nós dois, não só a você.

-Você disse que te surpreendi, não foi?-disse Snape, olhando fixo para frente.-Você também mostrou ser muito mais do que eu esperava. Enfrentou Lestrange como se ele fosse apenas um valentão do sexto ano.

-Vou encarar isso como um grande elogio.

-Surpreendeu-me também por ser uma grifinória muito madura. Nunca encontrei alguém que reunisse as duas qualidades, com a exceção de... esqueça.

Íris parou, e olhou sorrindo para ele.

-Sabe, estou morrendo de sono e por isso acho que não ouvi direito. Disse que sou madura?

-Sei criticar, mas também sei reconhecer as qualidades de certas pessoas.-respondeu Snape, encarando-a.

-Eu sabia.-murmurou Íris, pensando alto.

-Sabia o quê?-Snape retrucou depressa.

-No começo do ano, quando começou a dar aulas pra gente... Todo mundo te odiava...

-Inclusive você, creio eu.

-Bom, acho que não te odiava.-falou ela.-Apenas te achava uma pessoa impossível.

-Impossível?

Íris encostou-se na parede e respondeu:

-É, achei impossível que você não gostasse de ninguém, e que a sua alegria estivesse apenas em nos ver ir mal nas suas provas. Tinha que ter um humano com sentimentos em algum lugar.

-E você o encontrou?

-Com certeza. Quando você negou às Artes das Trevas. Elas não trazem nada de bom, nem o poder que se adquire, e ainda consomem a sua alma por dentro.

Snape olhou-a.

-Como sabe?

-Nenhum Comensal da Morte parece ter uma alma, e muito menos o Lord das Trevas aparentava ter.

-Você chegou a vê-lo?

Foi a vez de Íris dizer:

-Por favor, Snape, não quero me lembrar disso.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem. Mas continue contando comigo, ok?

Íris caminhou até Snape e tocou na mão dele. Eles se encararam. A presença de Íris, que já o perturbava tanto, agora tão próxima fê-lo sentir um arrepio em todo o seu corpo, ele olhou para o rosto dela, sorridente e carinhoso, e não pôde suportar nem um segundo a mais.

Snape puxou Íris para perto de si de repente, envolveu-a com seus dois braços e um segundo antes sentiu a respiração assustada dela em seu pescoço, seus cabelos loiros roçando-lhe o rosto. Apertando-a contra si, beijou-a impetuosamente, com todo o desejo que trancara dentro de si durante todo o ano.

Foi melhor do que ele esperava ter Íris em seus braços, envolvê-la e protegê-la do que fosse. Por uns momentos, Severo Snape se permitiu deixar que seis impulsos o guiassem, abraçando-a com toda a sua força e tocando-a como tanto quisera, sentindo finalmente o sabor de seus lábios, os mais tentadores que já vira na vida.

_Nota da autora_: Não sei se alguém percebeu que os primeiros nomes do casal Lestrange (Alberto e Sophia) são tirados do livro O Mundo de Sofia, que é muito bom mesmo, recomendo a todos vocês! Vale lembrar que essa fic foi escrita antes de lançarem o livro cinco e de sabermos que o verdadeiro nome de Sophia Lestrange é Bellatrix. Mas, claro, são a mesma pessoa.

**Continua...**


	7. Dois Estranhos

**O Novo Professor**

**N/A - **Obrigada por comentar, Sheyla Snape. Realmente, esta é a minha única fic grandinha e completa... Você vai entender logo. Queria mesmo agradecer os elogios. Realmente, eu tenho a fic terminada aqui no computador, mas preciso formatar tudo para publicar, e essa semana só tive saco de fazer isso com este capítulo... Semana que vem vou fazer o possível para colocar os outros, até o de número 13. Agradeço de novo...

_**Capítulo Sete - Dois Estranhos**_

Na quarta-feira, Íris matou as duas primeiras aulas, coisa que não fazia desde o terceiro ano. Juntou seu material e foi sentar-se no jardim de Hogwarts, sob um enorme carvalho.

Ela não conseguiria aparecer na aula de Poções daquele dia. Enquanto observava as calmas águas do lago, Íris voltou no tempo em pensamentos.

No domingo, já de madrugada, Snape a beijou com uma força e um desejo tão impressionantes que ela chegou a esquecer que, na verdade, não podiam ter passado de professor-aluna. Foi maravilhosa a sensação de estar protegida que ele lhe proporcionou, foi o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida e o primeiro a lhe provocar outras sensações, mas ela havia sido pega totalmente de surpresa. Ela queria e não queria ao mesmo tempo separar-se de Snape, mas isso acabou acontecendo de todo modo.

Íris deu dois passos pra trás e disse:

-O que pensa que fez? Eu tinha falado de encontrar o seu ser humano, não de encontrar as suas amídalas.

Ele parecia muito perturbado, e quase arrependido do que fizera.

-Sinto muito, Íris. Estamos os dois muito cansados depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Confundi as coisas. Eu devia ser punido por isso, sou seu professor e você é minha aluna.

-Eu não salvei sua vida como sua aluna, Snape, mas tampouco como sua amante.

-Como o quê, então?

-Como sua _amiga_, Snape, como alguém que se preocupa se você está se sentindo bem, se tem algum problema. Por acaso já teve algum amigo na vida?

Perante o silêncio de Snape, Íris fez menção de continuar o caminho até a Grifinória sozinha.

-Sinto muito.-repetiu Snape.-Não deixarei que isso aconteça de novo.

-Ótimo.-retrucou ela, indo embora.

Na segunda-feira, Íris mal conseguiu se levantar da cama, de tanto sono. Tinha grandes olheiras e estava morta de cansaço. Mas à todo momento, durante aulas e refeições, ela relembrava o beijo de Snape, era como senti-lo de novo, sentir sua capa cobrindo-a como um escudo, e sentindo...

Ah, quanta besteira, pensou Íris aborrecida, enquanto jogava uma pedra no lado. Eu simplesmente _não posso_ estar me apaixonando por ele, pelo meu professor!

------

Mas na sexta-feira não teve jeito mesmo. Ela teve que aparecer na aula. Pegou um lugar bem no fundo da sala e sentou-se com Judy, e na hora da chamada, quando Snape chamou seu nome, ela respondeu em voz baixa, olhando para o chão. Não podia negar a si mesma a forte atração que sentia pelo professor, mas logo tudo se solucionaria; ela se formaria em Hogwarts e nunca mais se encontrariam.

Durante a aula, Snape e Íris não se olharam nos olhos, ela ouvia todos os ensinamentos de cabeça baixa e procurava fazer tudo perfeitamente para que ele não tivesse que vir até sua carteira ajudá-la.

Finalmente, a aula terminou. Íris reuniu seu material e tomou o caminho para o Salão Principal, juntamente com Judy e Alexandra. Estavam quase chegando, quando ouviram a voz da profª McGonagall chamando por elas.

A _detenção_! Como pudera se esquecer disso?

-Vocês vão à Floresta Proibida com Filch e Hagrid.-sentenciou McGonagall.

-Mas pra quê temos que ir lá?-inquiriu Judy, com voz indignada.

-Vocês vão coletar cascos de centauro.-respondeu McGonagall, séria.- Como agora haverá uma temporada de provas, só vão cumprir a detenção no fim de fevereiro.

No jogo de quadribol Grifinória x Corvinal, duas semanas depois daquilo, a Grifinória também ganhou sem dificuldade, assim como a Sonserina derrotou a Lufa-Lufa. É, existem coisas que nunca mudam...

Íris achou até estranho o fato de não aparecer mais nenhum Comensal da Morte no castelo. Talvez fosse porque a notícia da prisão do casal Lestrange tivesse feito com que mudassem de estratégia. E era justamente isso que ela temia. Íris pensava se todos os Comensais já saberiam que ela era descendente de Ravenclaw, estava ajudando Snape, e que ela poderia lutar contra eles sem varinha. Claro, não havia modo dos Lestrange terem se comunicado com os outros, mas sempre dá-se um jeito para tudo...

Desse Íris tocou o último ano letivo, até a época em que Judy e ela teriam que ir para a Floresta Proibida. Que ano maravilhoso, pensava Íris, minha segunda detenção e também por culpa do Snape. Felizmente, Herbert teria que limpar o corujal, e não ir com elas.

Eram cinco da tarde quando Judy, Íris e Hagrid (para alegria geral da nação, Filch preferira inspecionar Herbert) entraram na Floresta Proibida. Judy levava uma pequena mochila cheia de comida que conseguira com os elfos domésticos, para o caso de perderem o jantar.

Nenhuma das duas sabia dizer para quê estavam ali; Hagrid conhecia a Floresta e acabou encontrando cascos velhos sozinho, até que encontrou dois centauros adultos e ficou conversando com eles, que observavam as estrelas irem surgindo, uma por uma. Já estava escurecendo.

Nesse meio tempo, Judy abriu a mochila e dividiu com Íris um grande pedaço de bolo de iogurte.

-Sabe -falou Judy, de boca cheia.- Até que não foram tão malvados nessa detenção.

-Na última você ficou limpando troféus, não foi?-disse Íris, amarrando os longos cabelos loiros, devido ao calor que sentia já naquela época do ano.

-Ahã. Finalmente o ano está terminando, né?

-É. Mas vou sentir saudades de Hogwarts, foi a nossa casa por sete anos.

-Foi a casa de _milhares_ de pessoas por sete anos. Sinto falta da minha.

-Você quer logo é trabalhar no Profeta.-falou Íris, servindo-se de suco de abóbora.

De uma hora pra outra...

-Íris...

-Que foi?

-Por Merlin, me diga que o que acabou de cair em mim não foi uma gota de chuva.

Íris olhou pra cima.

-O - ou...-balbuciou ela.

Um raio cortou o céu, e em seguida pingos grossos de chuva começaram a cair. Hagrid imediatamente despediu-se dos dois centauros e correu até elas. Judy recolheu toda a comida e o guarda-caça tirou seu casaco enorme para cobrir as duas (o casaco era tão grande que elas poderiam morar lá dentro) da chuva. Começaram a procurar um lugar para se proteger, e de repente uma sombra esguia surgiu diante deles.

-Fugindo da chuva, Hagrid? O que está trazendo dentro de seu casaco?

Hagrid abriu um pouco a grossa pele que protegia Íris e Judy, permitindo que elas fossem vistas.

-São as duas alunas de detenção, prof. Snape, o que faz na Floresta?

Íris viu os olhos de Snape encontrarem os dela e desviarem bem depressa, enquanto sentia uma pedrinha do tamanho da Groenlândia escorregando em seu estômago.

-Cumprindo uma ordem do diretor... Fazendo uma vistoria. Mas já estou voltando para o castelo.

-Nós também.-concordou Hagrid.-Não quer me ajudar a levar essas duas o mais secas possível? A srta. Halfman já me disse que é muito tida a resfriados.

-Muito bem, Hagrid, então você leva Halfman com seu casaco - "que mais parece um tapete", completando o pensamento de Snape, - e eu posso cuidar da outra... Srta. Branden?

Íris teve que sair debaixo do casaco de Hagrid. Snape tirou o seu e envolveu-a nele novamente. Nisso, claro, ela já estava fula da vida. Snape passara um braço por cima de seus ombros, e Íris tratou de andar bem devagar, para logo obter o resultado desejado: Judy e Hagrid já estavam muito à frente.

-Qual é o seu problema comigo, afinal?-disse ela.- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Pensei que quisesse ser minha amiga. Ao menos foi o que disse.

-Hum.-fez Íris.

-Olha, eu já pedi desculpas por aquilo.

-Severo Snape, não estou te reconhecendo.

-Eu não esperava meso que me reconhecesse. Você mal me conhece.

-Não pretendo desistir agora que já estou tão perto. Sabe, Snape, já que se considera meu amigo, precisamos trocar experiências. Nós dois temos coisas das quais queremos nos lembrar, mas...

-Falamos sobre isso em outra ocasião.-interpelou Snape.-Os Comensais descobriram que você está me defendendo.

-Era nisso que andei pensando esses dias.-falou Íris.-Vamos parar embaixo dessa árvore, a chuva está forte demais.

Uma árvore enorme fornecia espaço suficiente para proteger duas pessoas da chuva. Com a varinha, Snape reuniu uns pedaços de madeira e Íris pôs fogo neles, para iluminar a escuridão. Em seguida, cada um sentou em uma das raízes da árvore.

-Agora não há mais volta.-continuou Snape.-Sinto muito, mas agora os Comensais são seus inimigos mortais.

-Não faz mal, eu escolhi isso.-falou Íris.

-E eu me pergunto o porquê disso.

-Nós, os grifinórios, não precisamos de um motivo pra salvar uma vida.

-Para onde você vai depois de Hogwarts?

-Estou pensando em ir para a casa dos meus pais, conseguir um emprego qualquer no Beco Diagonal...

-Você não poderá fazer nada disso. Será alvo fácil para eles.

-O que sugere, então? Que eu passe o resto da vida escondida?

-Você já pensou em ser aurora?

Íris olhou-o.

-Sabe que é uma ótima idéia?

-Que bom que gostou. Dumbledore pode te encaminhar diretamente ao Ministro da Magia, assim que completar seus estudos.

-Puxa, eu queria tanto passar férias no exterior quando me formasse...

-Bom, isso é possível. Que país tem em mente?

-A França ou a Itália.

-São lugares muito românticos para se visitar sem namorado, o que aconteceu com aquele rapaz da Lufa-Lufa?

-Herbert é meu ex... Nem cheguei a gostar dele, isso não tem importância... Mas e você, namorou muito nos tempos de escola?

Íris observou alegre, um sorriso se formar nos lábios do novo Snape.

-Não muito...

-Já sei: _isso é irrelevante, Branden_.

-É, quase isso.

-Puxa, Hagrid e Judy devem ter percebido o quanto ficamos pra trás...

-Hagrid sabe que pararíamos se encontrássemos abrigo.-falou Snape.

-Assim espero.

Por um certo tempo, os dois ficaram observando o contraste da pequena fogueira à sua frente com a chuva, que ainda caía com força.

-Estou muito feliz por ver o quanto você mudou comigo... Severo. Posso?

-Pode.

-OK.-disse Íris, ainda sorrindo.-Severo. Um nome que tem tudo a ver com você.

-Quando você faz dezoito anos?

-Mês que vem... Estou muito velha!-por um instante, ela observou o sorriso de Snape.-Ei, Severo... Sabia que o seu sorriso é... um milagre?

-Milagre? Essa eu ainda não tinha ouvido.

-Pois é...

Snape se levantou de repente. Curiosa, Íris também o fez.

-O que foi?

-A quem nós dois estamos querendo enganar?

Dizendo isso, Snape puxou Íris com um braço. Olhou-a no fundo dos olhos e beijou-a de novo, de um modo tão envolvente quanto o primeiro. Extasiado, desta vez ele sentiu os braços dela abraçando-o pela cintura, suas mãos delicadas escorregando ao longo de suas costas... Ele nunca se deparara com uma mulher que pudesse ser tão sedutora com apenas um beijo. Íris parecia ter esquecido toda a sua conversa de "amigos", descrevendo com os lábios beijos suaves. Snape estendeu-se pelo pescoço dela, beijando com cuidado cada pequena parte. O quanto desejara por aquilo só ele sabia... Encostou Íris na parede; ela parecia querer dizer algo, mas não conseguia reunir forças.

-Não... devemos...

Mas logo desistiu, deixou que Snape a beijasse, sentia arrepios no corpo todo e por um momento Íris teve medo de que aquilo fosse longe demais - temor esse que também passava pela cabeça dele.

-Nunca vou deixar nenhum Comensal da Morte tocar em você.-falou Snape, tocando-a com atenção.

-Severo...-balbuciou ela.-Como podemos... ter chegado a isso?

-Eu não sei explicar -disse ele, em voz baixa.-Mas agora estamos aqui.

-Bom, eu não li o regulamento de Hogwarts, mas me lembro bem da proibição de casos entre professores e alunos.

-Em alguns meses você deixará de ser uma aluna.-respondeu Snape.

-E até lá?

-O regulamento de Hogwarts é um dos mais desrespeitados do mundo.


	8. Formada em Hogwarts

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Oito - Formada em Hogwarts**_

Não havia mais como negar. De fato, Íris Branden estava apaixonada por seu professor, Severo Snape. E ele por ela.

Snape não via a hora de que chegasse o fim daquele ano letivo, de acordo com o seu lado egoísta. Já seu lado preocupado com ela dizia que Íris estaria correndo muito mais riscos fora de Hogwarts, onde os Comensais da Morte poderiam atingi-la em qualquer beco escuro.

-Severo -pediu Íris, naquela mesma noite, enquanto voltavam para o castelo.- quero pedir algo.

-Fale.

-Não quero ficar assim com você de novo até que eu deixe de ser sua aluna.

Snape olhava para o chão com impassividade quando respondeu.

-Acho que compreendo.

-Eu não quero ter a sensação de estar fazendo algo errado. E também não me sentiria bem enganando o diretor.

-Tudo bem.-disse Snape.- Ele não merece isso.

-----

Não foi nada fácil ser fiel ao regulamento de Hogwarts, nem para Íris e muito menos para Snape, ainda mais quando, no mês seguinte, ela completou dezoito anos. Os amigos de Íris fizeram uma festa; Judy, Alexandra, Gui e todo o time de quadribol estavam presentes, e ela ficou muito feliz por não ter sido obrigada de novo a confrontar-se com Herbert Storm. Snape queria muito ter tido o seu momento para parabenizá-la, mas isso os poria em grande risco.

No fim do ano, quando as provas eram dadas como se a cabeça de Íris estivesse sendo bombardeada, ela quase enlouqueceu. História da Magia, Feitiços, Transformações, _Poções_... Quando os testes terminaram, Íris ficou seriamente doente, e foi mandada para a ala hospitalar, bem na véspera da final de quadribol, o que a deixou realmente furiosa. Depois do jantar, a enfermeira da época deu a dose de Poção Anti-Gripe da noite para Íris e recolheu-se ao seu aposento. Em seguida, Snape entrou, parecendo apenas um vulto esfumaçado, com a pouca iluminação do lugar, exceto por uma vela que iluminava Íris, que interrompeu sua leitura.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu.-respondeu Snape.-Você caiu de cama.

-Oohhh, que comovente.-sorriu Íris.- Eu estou bem, só chateada por não poder jogar amanhã...

-É melhor que você não jogue.-disse ele.-Assim não discutimos.

-Tá bom... Mas o que mais você veio me dizer?

A porta se abriu novamente.

-Temos que falar sobre o seu futuro, srta. Branden.

-Prof. Dumbledore!-exclamou Íris.

-Severo me disse que a senhorita gostou da idéia de trabalhar como aurora.-disse o diretor.

-Gostei.-falou Íris, olhando para Snape de esgrelha.- Mas também não me sobraram muitas opções.

-De fato.-disse Dumbledore.-Falei com Bartô Crouch sobre você, mas acho que ele não ouviu nada do que eu disse...

-Ele anda muito perturbado com o que aconteceu.-murmurou Snape.

-Sim, creio que seja isso mesmo, Severo. Bartô me disse que eu deveria conversar com Fudge sobre isso, afinal é praticamente certo que ele se torne o novo Ministro da Magia.

-Fudge? Cornélio Fudge?-perguntou Íris.-Mas o que aconteceu com a família de Crouch estragou tanto assim a carreira dele?

-É só pedir a opinião de seus pais sobre o assunto.-falou o diretor, exasperado.-Francamente, nem eu acredito em tudo que aconteceu, antes e depois da queda de... Você-Sabe-Quem.

Snape pigarreou.

-Ah, sim, estávamos falando da senhorita...

-Sou Íris apenas.

-Ótimo, Íris.-sorriu Dumbledore.-O Ministério da Magia arrumou um apartamento no subúrbio de Londres. Terá que explicar tudo a seus pais e contar o que aconteceu durante este ano a eles.

-Mas... E a minha viagem?-murmurou Íris, desanimada.

-Severo se ofereceu como seu guardião.-disse Dumbledore, e Íris notou que Snape de repente parecia ruborizado, e olhava para bem longe.- E pode escolher, claro, o país para onde irá, mas depois terá que começar todos os treinamentos exigidos de uma boa aurora.

-Claro.-disse Íris.-Quero ir para... que tal Madrid? Desisti da França e da Itália.

-É uma ótima escolha.-sorriu o diretor.-Ainda sobre seu novo apartamento... Ele fica na parte de maioria trouxa da cidade.

-Trouxa???? Mas eu não sei absolutamente NADA sobre trouxas!

-Você aprenderá com o tempo. Mas tenha muito cuidado, em todo lugar que for. Como diz um grande auror, mantenha vigilância constante. Os Comensais da Morte podem ter mudado a estratégia. Creio que estejam ocupados por enquanto, procurando seu líder.

-É de imaginar.-falou Íris, séria.

-Desculpe-nos por termos importunado você, Íris.-disse Dumbledore.-Tomara que você melhore logo.

-Obrigada.

Dumbledore deu meia volta e saiu, deixando Íris a sós com Snape, _de novo_.

-Você parece cansado.-murmurou ela.

-Não muito.-disse ele.-Mas o ano já está no fim.

-É, já...-balbuciou ela.

-Por isso creio que não haverá problema com uma pequena infração dos regulamentos.

Íris sorriu, assentindo, e permitiu que Snape se aproximasse e a beijasse por alguns preciosos instantes.

Na manhã seguinte, Snape apareceu na ala hospitalar, muito mais gripado do que Íris.

------

Semanas depois, ela estava arrumando as malas no dormitório, já com saudade da escola. Naquela noite seria o Jantar de Despedida e, no dia seguinte, ela viajaria no Expresso de Hogwarts pela última vez. Chegando à King's Cross, ela voltaria para casa por três dias, quando Snape viria buscá-la na qualidade de guardião, para sua viagem a Madrid. E _ninguém_ imaginava quais eram os planos dele para essa viagem...

Nota da autora: que capítulo poooooooodre... O que a preguiça não faz...


	9. Madrid

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Nove – Madrid**_

De volta a Londres, Íris pegou uma Chave de Portal com seus pais, para casa. Ela detestava Pó de Flu, e naquele dia eles não viram problema em fazer sua vontade. Afinal, agora tinham uma filha formada em Hogwarts.

Logo, Íris estava na sala de sua casa. Era tudo como ela se lembrava, limpo e meticulosamente arrumado, muito aconchegante. Já era noite, uma noite quente, e ela queria falar logo com seus pais sobre (quase) tudo que lhe acontecera naquele ano tão agitado.

Ela sentou-se no sofá e pediu que Thomas e Abigail Branden fizessem o mesmo. Ela gostava de seus pais, mas eles às vezes eram, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, muito normais, um casal de comercial de margarina.

-Querem que eu conte tudo de uma vez ou vá por partes?-pelo menos ela os tinha deixado escolher.

-Como preferir, querida.-disse Abigail Branden.

-Bom... Os Comensais da Morte querem me matar e pra me proteger vou ser uma aurora.

Seus pais ficaram calados por alguns instantes.

-E por que eles estão atrás de você?-perguntou Thomas, digerindo a informação.

-Isso é uma história muito comprida -disse Íris, respirando fundo.- que começa com o professor de Poções que chegou a Hogwarts no início desse meu último ano letivo.

Ela ficou ali por um bom tempo contando essa história, e decidiu (mesmo sem saber com certeza o porquê) não contar sobre o que pensou de Snape desde o início ("Tem que ter um ser humano em algum lugar aí dentro!") e contou tudo como se só tivesse reparado nele quando eles foram atacados pelo casal Lestrange, quando ela decidiu entrar na briga contra os Comensais.

Seus pais ouviram com atenção. Sabiam que Íris fizera uma escolha e que seria bobagem tentar prendê-la em casa, agora que já era formada em Hogwarts, e maior de idade. Abigail perguntou como ela faria então sua viagem a Madrid, e Íris relatou a eles os planos que arquitetara com Dumbledore e Snape.

Ela percebeu o quanto seus pais ficaram tristes de saber o quanto a liberdade de sua filha estava limitada com essa decisão. Mas não se arrependeria agora, mesmo que essa possibilidade existisse, de alguma maneira. No terceiro dia, depois do almoço, a campainha dos Branden soou (nota da beta: alguém aí sabe se bruxos usam campainha?). Íris pegou sua mala e seu pai abriu a porta.

Ali estava Snape, e era incrível como ele parecia usar apenas roupas pretas e largas, que sempre o fizessem parecer alguém tão assustador e que honrasse sua fama de cruel a cada oportunidade.

-O senhor deve ser o prof. Snape -disse Thomas, estendendo a mão.

-Sim, sou.-confirmou Snape, apertando a mão do sr. Branden com ligeira hesitação.- O senhor deve ser o pai de, hum... Íris.

-Sou, meu nome é Thomas Branden, e essa é minha esposa, Abigail.

Snape viu-se apertando a mão da (sogrona) mãe de Íris.

-Voltaremos rigorosamente em quinze dias.-assegurou Íris para seus pais.-Não se preocupem.

Thomas olhou para Snape.

-Foi com você que ela aprendeu a usar humor negro?

Snape e Íris chegaram à "estação" das Chaves de Portal Escaladas (_vide cap. 2 de Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem_), através do Pó de Flu mesmo, embora ela não tivesse gostado nada da idéia. Ao chegarem, Íris cambaleou, zonza, e Snape segurou seu braço.

-Não vai querer desmaiar agora.-ele disse.- Você esperou por isso o ano todo.

Íris sorriu.

-Eu ODEIO Pó de Flu. Sempre me dá ânsia, não importa quantas vezes eu o use.

A mão que segurava o braço dela correu até sua mão, apertando-a.

-Pode me esperar naquele banco bem ali. Vou comprar as passagens pra Espanha.

Íris assentiu, e foi até onde ele dissera. Sentou-se e observou Snape caminhar em meio à multidão daquele seu jeito único, como se fosse um vulto ou um fantasma.

_Ele mudou tanto desde o dia em que Judy e eu chegamos atrasadas na sua aula... Parece fazer tanto tempo, eu estava certa; existe um ser humano formidável ali dentro. Hoje penso no modo como o abordava quando estava no começo do ano, não é á toa que ele tenha se assustado... Eu parecia uma criança de dez anos brincando de faz de conta, enquanto ele tinha que estar sempre à espreita, para o caso de algum Comensal estar preparando uma emboscada. Não que eu tenha amadurecido muito desde o sétimo ano, mas... Bom, passar perto da morte afeta a gente. Ao menos eu acho... _

Um pequeno tempo depois, ele voltou com as passagens. Íris tomou um lanche (cujo pedaço Snape recusou), quando viu alguém conhecido no meio da multidão, e um grande sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

-Judy!

A garota morena virou-se na direção da voz que a chamava. Com uma expressão alegre, veio até ela. Quando notou Snape sentado com ela, seu rosto demonstrou um esgar de surpresa antes de se conter.

-Íris, que bom te ver por aqui!! Pra onde você vai? Cadê os seus pais?

-Eles não vão comigo.-sorriu a loira.-Vou pra Madrid...

-Vou até ali beber água.-avisou Snape para Íris.-Volto em breve.

Quando ele se afastou o suficiente, Judy disse:

-Íris Branden, o que diabos esse homem está fazendo aqui com você?

-É uma longa história... Está vindo comigo como meu guardião, a mando de Dumbledore.

-Guardião? Íris, e pra quê você precisaria de um guardião pra fazer sua viagem de férias?

-Eu já te disse que há muito o que te contar, Judy. Na verdade, não sei se você deveria saber. Posso colocar a sua vida em sério risco.

-Agora você já despertou a minha curiosidade jornalística, mocinha.-falou Judy.-Pode começar a falar.

-Olha aqui -murmurou Íris, puxando a amiga para mais perto, falando em seguida numa voz muito baixa.- tudo o que posso te dizer é que estou sendo procurada pelos Comensais da Morte.

Judy tomou um susto até onde era possível tomar.

-Mas você está se protegendo dos Comensais andando com um deles?

-O Sev... _Snape_ é da confiança de Dumbledore. Não há problema com ele. Mas você não disse para onde está viajando!-acrescentou Íris, doida pra mudar de assunto.

-Buenos Aires.-respondeu a outra.- Depois o Rio. Em um mês começo no Profeta Diário!

-Parabéns!-cumprimentou Íris.-Quando você vai pegar a sua Chave?

-Acho que meia hora depois de você.-disse Judy.-Ih, veja lá, aquele infeliz está voltando. Boa sorte com ele, Íris, espero que mesmo com esse emplastro você consiga se divertir.

-Deixe comigo.

Minutos depois, Íris perdeu Judy de vista, e Snape voltou a se sentar com ela.

-Essa sua amiga...-comentou ele, medindo as palavras.- Não parece ser o melhor tipo de pessoa do mundo.

-Não se preocupe -assegurou Íris, rindo.- Ela também te odeia.

N/A - Este capítulo não tem ação nem romance, mas é necessário, pois existem algumas pistas de algo que acontecerá em um ou dois capítulos seguintes. Obrigada pelos comentários da fic!


	10. Traição

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Dez – Traição**_

Pouco depois do encontro com Judy, Íris e Snape pegaram a Chave de Portal para Madrid. A mudança de ambiente não foi tão brusca quanto ela esperou; pessoas falando espanhol à sua volta e muito mais movimentação foram os maiores diferenciais.

-Belo lugar.-foi o único comentário de Snape.

-Você sabe espanhol?-perguntou Íris.

-Nem uma palavra.-disse o homem.-Mas tenho a solução pra isso: Poção da Compreensão.

Snape tirou do casaco (que carregava mesmo no verão) um vidro com uma poção amarela, e Íris se lembrou da poção que, dependendo da intensidade de ingredientes com que fosse feita, podia fazer com que alguém entendesse algum idioma qualquer por horas ou até dias. Cada um deles tomou metade do líquido.

Íris achou muito engraçado aprender a falar espanhol.

-Que língua engraçada.-ela murmurou, com tanta habilidade como se aquela fosse sua língua natal.

-Ficou combinado que nos hospedaríamos num hotel de trouxas.-disse Snape.-Por isso, teremos que ir até ele como trouxas.

-E você sabe como fazer isso?

-Alguém que já teve que ficar escondido por uns tempos precisa saber se virar entre os trouxas.-disse o outro.-Em primeiro lugar, precisamos saber onde fica o Gringotes daqui.

Para isso, eles compraram um mapa da cidade, que mostrava os lugares trouxas e bruxos. Snape e Íris foram até o Gringotes de Madrid usando Pó de Flu ("Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que eu ODEIO Pó de Flu???"), e trocaram algum dinheiro bruxo por trouxa. Em seguida, Snape pegou um táxi, provando a Íris o quanto já sabia sobre trouxas. Logo, pararam na frente de um belo hotel, e novamente foi ele quem tomou as rédeas da situação e registrou a ambos.

-Vamos ficar em quartos separados?-Íris perguntou.

-Você é que sabe.

-Nada contra ficarmos no mesmo quarto.-ela murmurou.-Mas seria bom que houvesse duas camas.

-Pra isso vou ter que registrar você com um nome falso. Caso contrário, não vão nos deixar ficar no mesmo quarto.

-Por mim, tudo bem.-ela disse.- Talvez desse modo possamos nos disfarçar mais ainda caso eles venham atrás de nós.

O que ela não sabia foi que ele os registrou como sr. e sra. Snape.

Eles entraram no quarto. Íris se jogou com tudo na cama, enquanto ele foi até a janela observar a vista.

-Bom, chegamos.-disse ela, respirando fundo.-O que quer fazer primeiro?

-As férias são suas.

-Severo, espero que não tenha vindo comigo pra me fazer ficar no hotel o dia todo!-exclamou ela, abrindo um folheto turístico.- Esse parque aqui parece ser maravilhoso...

Snape não teve como resistir. Íris a arrastou a tarde toda pela cidade, foram a um parque, a um museu e, à noite, jantaram num restaurando ao ar livre.

-Ahhhh... Foi um dia ótimo!-exclamou ela, enquanto esperavam a comida.

Snape não disse nada.

-O que você tem?-Íris quis saber.-Pensei que estava gostando da viagem.

-Sim, estou.-ele disse.-Mas não consigo parar de pensar que está tudo muito tranqüilo.

-E não foi pra isso que viemos pra tão longe de casa?-Íris pousou sua mão sobre a dele, debruçando-se sobre a mesa.-Vamos esquecer um pouco que há um exército de Comensais atrás da gente. Não temos medo deles, podemos enfrentá-los a qualquer momento!

-Não estou preocupado comigo.-retrucou Snape, olhando para a mão de Íris.- Você sabe.

-Sei?-ela perguntou.

-Não me faça o que você sabe que é verdade.

-Que você se importa comigo?-ela falou, juntando coragem.

Snape desviou o olhar dela.

-Fale, Severo. Em mim você pode confiar, esqueceu que estamos juntos nisso? Esqueceu que eu escolhi estar nisso com você?

Neste momento, o garçom trouxe a comida e Snape foi salvo pelo gongo. Um tempo depois, pagaram e foram á pé para o hotel, que era perto dali.

Íris estava insegura, e em parte brava com Snape.

-Severo...

-O que aconteceu?

-Na Inglaterra, Dumbledore disse que você viria como meu guardião. Honestamente falando, achei que...-ela estava se esforçando pra falar. Estava com um pouco de medo.- Achei que você viria também pra me fazer... companhia. Você disse se importar comigo, mas...

-Qual é a sua dúvida, afinal?-Snape perguntou, parando de andar.

Íris também parou, olhando para ele.

-Você não parece gostar de mim do modo como gosto de você, Severo. Acho que você se arrependeu de ter me beijado quando eu ainda era aluna de Hogwarts. Acho que você só fez aquilo por fazer e se arrependeu de verdade de ter vindo...

Íris foi interrompida quando Snape a segurou pelos dois braços, trouxe-a pra perto e beijou-a, no meio da calçada. Íris relaxou por uns instantes, e deixou-se beijar, quando achou que aquilo não respondia às suas dúvidas.

-Está vendo? Você fez de novo!

-Das últimas vezes em que te beijei você não reclamou.

-Mas agora eu reclamo, porque parece que essa é a única coisa que faz com que você esteja aqui comigo.

-Você está fazendo tudo parecer complicado.-resmungou Snape, voltando a andar.

-_Eu_ estou fazendo parecer complicado? Não senhor, não fui eu quem tem dificuldade em assumir que tem sentimentos! Ou que não tem! Diga agora, Severo, porque não sou nenhuma bonequinha sua!

-Dizer o quê? Que estou apaixonado por você? Há realmente essa necessidade?

-Não, caso você não esteja.-falou Íris em tom irritado, andando mais depressa e indo à frente.

Ela foi na frente, com passo irritado, até o hotel. Snape não se alterou e foi atrás dela. Ela tentou ser mais rápida e não deixar que ele entrasse no quarto, mas falhou.

Snape fechou a porta com chave.

-Já que é tão importante pra você -ele murmurou, olhando a fechadura da porta.- Estou apaixonado por você, Íris.

Ela estava sentada na cama.

-Se isso é verdade, porque tanta dificuldade em confessar? Não é nenhum crime, ao menos de onde eu venho.

Snape se virou.

-_Isso é irrelevante, srta. Branden_.

Íris não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-É mesmo?-disse, se levantando.

-A única coisa relevante neste momento -murmurou Snape, andando na direção dela e parando bem na sua frente.- é que estaremos _trancados_ aqui a noite toda.

Com um sorriso feliz, Íris passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, tocando os lábios dele com os dela. Snape abraçou-a com força, beijando-a. Ele foi conduzindo-a para trás enquanto a beijava. As pernas de Íris já tocavam na cama, quando, num grande estrondo, a porta abriu-se.

-Desculpem interromper essa cena tão romântica -disse alguém, do batente da porta destruída.-, mas tenho uma missão muito importante pra cumprir com a maior urgência.


	11. Íris Não Pode Morrer

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Onze - Íris Não Pode Morrer**_

Snape afastou-se de Íris e os dois miraram, com terrível surpresa, o emissor da ameaça.

Judy Halfman.

Íris mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Sua melhor amiga dos tempos de Hogwarts, com uma varinha apontada pra ela e com... Uma Marca Negra no braço??

Era nojenta. Judy deveria ter ido com uma camiseta regata só para mostrar a Marca para Íris e Snape, mostrar que mudara de lado e que sua ambição superara a nobreza que tivera antigamente.

Íris, muda pelo choque, mal conseguiu balbuciar:

-Judy? O que pensa que está fazendo? Você não ia para a... Argentina?

-Foi o que fiz com que vocês pensassem, Íris. Ou achou mesmo que minha maior ambição era ser apenas uma jornalista amadora de artigos de fundo do Profeta?

-Judy... Não pode ser você quem está dizendo tudo isso.-insistiu a loira.

-Não? Quem é você para pensar isso? Você pensava me conhecer, e há uma qualidade minha que você nunca descobriu... Sou uma ótima atriz. "Em um mês começo no Profeta Diário, Íris", "o que esse homem está fazendo aqui com você, Íris", "comensais atrás de você, Íris? Mas por quê?". Você queria saber quem é que quase te matou com aquele Feitiço Agoniante... Não te passou pela cabeça que teria que ser alguém de dentro de Hogwarts? Certa vez tentei fazer o serviço completo, transferir toda a sua energia num raio que matasse Snape... Teria sido perfeito. Mas não... Em todo caso, isso não foi problema, afinal você estava preocupada demais tentando saber o porquê de estar sendo atacada para querer descobrir _quem _te queria morta.

'Será que estávamos atrás de você por tentar encobrir um traidor? Bom, era exatamente isso que você pensava. Mas não... Nós, os Comensais Fiéis, precisamos impedir que a família Ravenclaw chegue à sua centésima geração, contando de Rowena... Severo já deve ter te falado sobre isso.

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Desde quando você me chama de Severo, menina?

-Pode parar de fingir, homem, já a pegamos mesmo... Ela não tem como fugir daqui.

-Você só pode estar mentindo, Judy...-balbuciou Íris, a mente não querendo acreditar em uma palavra do que ouvia.

-Pra quem sempre foi tão inteligente, srta. Branden, você está muito lerda pra compreender.-retrucou Judy, com um fino sorrisinho.- Severo não teve dificuldade em enganar Dumbledore e se tornar professor, para procurar a geração número noventa e nove de Rowena Ravenclaw... E a descobriu, era justamente aquela que mostrou tanto interesse por ele, desde o início... Foi patético ver aquilo, Íris, francamente.

Perplexa, Íris olhou para Snape, o homem que a estava beijando há poucos minutos... Como aquilo era possível?

-Não acredite nela -Snape apressou-se a dizer.- Não sou mais um Comensal, Íris, não é porque a Marca Negra ainda está aqui que pertenço ao Lord das Trevas!

-Mesmo que vocês dois sejam traidores -murmurou Íris, enquanto recuava.- O que os faz pensar que podem me matar? Esqueceram-se de que eu sou...

-Por quanto tempo mais vai se prender a esse dom de família, garota?-riu Judy.-Minha varinha está bem apontada pra você, e mesmo que me estupore terei tempo de gritar o feitiço que vai te matar... Tão inocente, não acha, Severo?

-Só posso achar que você está maluca.-retorquiu Snape, furioso.-Agora, baixe essa varinha e vá embora, é o melhor que você faz.

-Acha que estou brincando? Francamente! Se são cegos demais pra ver a minha Marca Negra, talvez a Maldição Cruciatus os convença... Vou matá-la aqui e agora, e quanto a você, Snape... Depois verei o que faço com você.

Pela porta arrebentada, os três ouviram passos, cada vez mais próximos. Por um instante fugaz, Íris teve esperança de escapar, mas ninguém poderia protegê-la de uma bruxa com uma varinha apontada diretamente para o seu coração...Mas Judy não parecia nem um pouco preocupada.

-Avery, pensei que você não vinha.-foi seu único comentário quando um outro homem, alto e corpulento, de cabelos escuros e olhos muito claros, como os de um vampiro, adentrou o quarto. Snape reconheceu John Avery, um dos Comensais da Morte.

-Ainda não terminou o serviço?-disse ele, numa voz rouca, mas sossegada.-Ande logo com isso, precisamos terminar o trabalho. Acabei de receber uma coruja de Lúcio dizendo que encontrou o maldito Karkaroff.

-Já não era sem tempo.-Judy retrucou, sem tirar os olhos de Íris.-Onde acha que devemos matá-los, John? Aqui neste hotel trouxa mesmo?

-Poderíamos aproveitar para eliminar alguns deles.-sugeriu o outro, com um leve brilho assassino nos olhos.

-Não seja idiota, em tempos como esses nós somos poucos e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de fazer pequenos joguinhos... Os aurores espanhóis estariam aqui numa questão de segundos.

-O que está esperando, então?-ponderou Avery, sacando a varinha.-Eu mato Severo primeiro, estou precisando acabar com a vida de alguns traidores ultimamente...

-Pelo menos desistiram da idéia de que ainda sou um de vocês -retrucou Snape, evitando se mexer e tentando conter o turbilhão de pensamentos do tipo eu-vou-morrer de sua cabeça.

-Cale-se!-gritou Judy, e Íris sonhou que alguém a ouvisse. O que ela não sabia é que Avery e Judy usavam um Feitiço Silenciante.-Você, Íris, foi muito idiota e nunca mostrou que poderia me ajudar com a Causa... Se fosse assim, não morreria agora... _Avada_...

A mente de Íris rodou entorpecidamente em milésimos de segundo. Mesmo que não pudesse matar alguém com um feitiço normal, ainda havia o _kiway_. Antes de tudo, Íris experimentou um peso na consciência por ter que matar sua melhor amiga. "Esta não é a minha melhor amiga Judy, não é..."

-_Avada Kedavra_!

Avery e Snape recuaram ao ver as duas maldições se chocando em pleno ar, com uma força apavorante. Mas depois, cada um dos feitiços atingiu seu destino... Íris e Judy caíram por terra.

Aquele momento seguinte parecia não passar. Snape mal podia se mexer. Mal podia acreditar. Íris, a pessoa que ele tanto se preocupara em proteger, a nonagésima nona herdeira de Rowena Ravenclaw, morta... Os Comensais da Morte haviam vencido. Agora, ele não tinha o menor motivo para lutar contra Avery.

Mas ele precisava... Se os dois morressem, como seria? Íris fora uma benção na sua vida, tão grande e tão confortante quanto o perdão de Dumbledore a todas as atrocidades que cometera. Íris não fora apenas uma bruxa muito poderosa... Fora a pessoa que ele amava.

Avery, de alguma forma, também parecia entorpecido com a morte de Judy. Talvez não fossem apenas colegas, mas isso nunca mais teria importância. A chance de Snape escapar estava ali. Num movimento rápido, controlando a tristeza profunda que vinha de dentro dele, ele roubou a varinha de Avery.

-_Imobillus_!

Quando o Comensal quedou-se imóvel ali, Snape jogou-se na cama, partiu a varinha de Avery e largou-a no chão. Ele não conseguira cumprir a promessa de Dumbledore. Deixara que uma inocente morresse.

Snape esperou que chorasse naquele momento, e embora a vontade fosse imensa, nenhuma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Ele não conseguia alívio. Se ele ainda soubesse executar um Feitiço da Vida...

Enquanto procurava um pedaço de pergaminho para relatar o acontecido ao diretor de Hogwarts imediatamente, Snape viu passarem diante de seus olhos várias imagens de Íris, desde aquele primeiro momento em que chegara atrasada na sua aula, ao lado daquela... _traidora_...

No instante seguinte, Snape desistiu de escrever a carta. Ele precisava de algum modo mais rápido, quando mais depressa Dumbledore soubesse de tudo, melhor. Mesmo que a esperança já não existisse mais.

Havia um modo. Snape levantou-se da cama, e correu pelo hotel à procura de uma lareira, e percebeu que tudo parecia muito deserto. Encontrou provas da impaciência e do descuido de Avery, ao dar de frente com três cadáveres trouxas, mortos pela Avada.

Virando um corredor, finalmente achou o restaurante do hotel, que possuía uma lareira sabe-se-lá para que fins. Tirou um pouco de pó laranja de um saquinho que sempre carregava consigo, logo depois de acender o fogo. Falou com Dumbledore daquele modo, sabendo que o diretor via apenas sua cabeça flutuando entre as chamas, e contou tudo.

Snape teria que esperar que a equipe do Ministério da Magia Espanhol chegasse. Enquanto isso, não era aconselhável que ficasse no quarto onde tudo acontecera, para não sofrer mais ainda.

Assim que se despediu de Dumbledore, Snape saiu do hotel e sentou-se no jardim, no meio das plantas. Ali, finalmente, as lágrimas trouxeram-lhe um pouco de consolo.

N/A - Alguns feitiços (o da Vida, o Silenciante e o Agoniante) são invenções da amante-de-trouxas-Dumbledore, que é o que se pode chamar de minha beta. Se quiser saber mais sobre o Feitiço da Vida, dê uma olhada no cap. 5 (acho q é esse) de HP e a Ligação Silenciosa, a primeira fic dela. Mas eu não aconselho, se você é contra Mary Sues!


	12. Impossível

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Doze – Impossível**_

Snape não ficou muito tempo na Espanha depois da morte de Íris. Dumbledore consolou-o de certa forma, dizendo que, mesmo tendo ido como guardião dela, não era sua culpa, e ainda assegurou que ele não precisava mais ficar no país. Ainda entorpecido mentalmente, Snape voltou para a Inglaterra, e soube, dias depois, que a mãe de Íris também morrera, Abigail Branden. Morta pela tristeza, ele julgou.

Ele nunca esqueceu aquela garota de cabelos loiros, sorriso contagiante e modos alegres, e mesmo anos depois chegou a pensar que estivesse apaixonado por outra pessoa, mas, como se ele estivesse sendo perseguido, ela também foi assassinada, diante de seus olhos como acontecera com Íris...

Treze anos depois da morte de Íris, Snape era uma pessoa amarga e cruel, mas do que quando dera aula em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Agora, ele tinha que lidar com o filho convencido de seu inimigo de infância, Tiago Potter, viu-se mesmo obrigado a protegê-lo certa vez, e poucas coisas conseguiram deixá-lo tão na dúvida se devia ter mesmo feito aquilo. Afinal, quando Voldemort ressurgiu, Snape pensou se teria valido a pena todo o esforço para mantê-lo afastado, se no fim ele ressurgiria de qualquer modo.

Um ano depois, ele sumiu de novo, arte do filho de Potter, que parecia especialmente destinado a combatê-lo, ano após ano. Snape assistia a tudo, e em conversas com o prof. Dumbledore, era obrigado a assumir que o garoto tinha muita fibra. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele pudesse se achar sempre acima de tudo, como costumava fazer. Snape odiava Harry Potter e Harry Potter odiava Severo Snape. Isso era realmente indiscutível.

No fim do ano seguinte, quando Voldemort voltou à ativa pela terceira vez, Snape pensou em desistir de vez. Se ainda não fora morto durante todos esses anos, algo lhe dizia que essa volta do Lord das Trevas era definitiva e que desta vez ele não escaparia. Com um aperto no coração, Snape lembrou-se de que nem tinha mais alguém para dizer: "Isso é irrelevante, Branden".

------

Íris Branden chegou em seu apartamento trouxa quando já começava a escurecer na cidade de Madrid. Não era porque fora obrigada a morar como uma trouxa nos últimos anos que abandonaria seus hábitos bruxos, como, por exemplo, receber cartas por corujas. Uma delas a esperava no peitoril de sua janela.

Íris, agora uma mulher de trinta e quatro anos, um pouco abaixo do peso pela dificuldade com que vivera em seus primeiros anos sozinha, de olhos cor de mel que insistiam em brilhar mesmo com a vida que já levara, trabalhava havia uns meses num escritório trouxa. Recomendada por Dumbledore que estudasse alguma ciência trouxa para arrumar emprego, ela estudou matemática e conseguiu se estabilizar. Antes, durante os últimos dezesseis anos, ela havia pulado de emprego para emprego, chegara até a se mudar para Portugal, mas agora já havia aprendido espanhol, e português já era demais para ela.

Ela tomou um susto ao ver a coruja folgada bem ali, onde qualquer trouxa podia vê-la e suspeitar de alguma coisa, e correu até a ave, fechando a janela bruscamente. Aquela ave era Atena, sua coruja nova. Trazia uma carta de Dumbledore, _de novo_.

As primeiras linhas da carta fizeram com que ela dançasse feito uma louca pelo apartamento:

Íris,

Ótimas notícias. Finalmente seu inquérito foi retirado. Você foi inocentada por ter matado Judy Halfman, com uma ajuda generosa de meu amigo Arthur Weasley, pai de seus amigos Gui e Carlinhos, lembra-se? O que significa que você já pode voltar para a Inglaterra, a qualquer momento.

A mulher pulou pelo cômodo feito uma maluca, riu e sacudiu Atena, com gritos histéricos. A coisa com a qual ela mais sonhara, mais devaneara, agora era real. Por dezesseis anos ela se escondeu dos bruxos porque seria levada para Azkaban por ter matado Judy, não é porque ela era uma Comensal da Morte que Íris seria uma exceção à lei. Felizmente, poucos sabiam que ela ainda estava viva, o que facilitou o processo. Dumbledore dizia que ela estava viva, mas todos que já o consideravam maluco, resolveram absolvê-la para "livrar a memória da garota" e também para se livrarem das cobranças daquele diretor de escola.

Íris pulou tanto que logo teve que ir para a cozinha tomar um pouco de água, mas estava feliz demais para se importar com algo. Foi quando percebeu que mal começara a leitura da carta. Voltou para o sofá da sala e retomou a leitura, ainda respirando com dificuldade, e constatando que quebrara uma mola do móvel.

------

No penúltimo dia de aula daquele ano, Snape foi chamado à sala do diretor. Estava furioso ultimamente, pois a Taça das Casas já estava definida de novo, para a Grifinória. Não fazia idéia do que Dumbledore queria com ele, Minerva McGonagall parecia muito animada quando o comunicou de seu chamado.

Snape falou a senha e entrou na sala circular do diretor. Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira, como sempre, e tinha um sorriso contido, visível por baixo de sua enorme barba.

-O senhor me chamou?-perguntou ele.

-Sim, chamei-o, Severo -respondeu Dumbledore, desistindo de disfarçar sua alegria.-, e finalmente acredito que tenho uma notícia maravilhosa para você. Duvido mesmo que acredite no que vou lhe contar.

Snape ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha.

-E precisamente o quê poderia melhorar as coisas a essa altura dos acontecimentos?

-Quatro palavras responderão a sua pergunta, Severo.

-Então estou esperando que as diga.

-Como quiser: _Íris Branden está viva_.

O professor de Poções nem se mexeu. Ficou olhando Dumbledore, imóvel, vendo que ele tivera razão. Ele não acreditara. Ao mesmo tempo, uma onda de calor pareceu surgir dentro dele, um raio de esperança.

-O que disse?

-O que ouviu, Severo. Íris está viva, contrariando as suas expectativas.

-Mas... Como isso é possível?

-Primeiro quero que se lembre do que me disse quando relatou a morte dela: você lamentou não saber executar um Feitiço da Vida. Realmente, Severo, você não tinha essa capacidade. Mas eu descobri que Abigail Branden tinha.

-Mas... Não, passou-se mais de uma hora da morte de Íris até que ela ficasse sabendo, não foi?

-Não. Assim que interrompi o contato com você, contatei os Branden, para dar a notícia, do mesmo modo que conversamos. Desse modo, a sra. Branden teve algum tempo para executar o Feitiço e dar sua vida pela filha.

Snape olhava, pasmado, para o rosto de Dumbledore. Então, mesmo perturbado como ficara com a notícia, lembrou-se de acusar o diretor:

-E por que diabos você escondeu isso de mim durante todos esses anos??

-Íris matou Judy ao mesmo tempo que foi também amaldiçoada por ela. Mesmo tendo matado uma Comensal, a lei de permissão das Maldições Imperdoáveis contra os Comensais da Morte já havia sido revogada, e ela deveria ter sido presa em Azkaban para sempre. Achei isso terrivelmente injusto e vim batalhando para que ela fosse inocentada. Se você soubesse que ela estava viva, certamente iria atrás dela e acabaria chamando a atenção para onde ela vive. Assim, ela seria descoberta e presa. Mas agora, ela voltará para a Inglaterra e sei que poderão matar as saudades.

-Alvo, eu passei dezesseis anos da minha vida pensando que ela estivesse morta! Como acha que pode ser tão simples?

-Não estou dizendo que seja simples, Severo. A absolvição de Íris não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora. A guerra contra Voldemort finalmente atingiu sua reta final e no ano que vem acredito que tudo vai terminar. E desse modo, resolvi trazê-la para Hogwarts. Com a triste morte de Victoria, acredito que há novamente um cargo vago na mesa dos professores.

-Você está dizendo que...

------

-Eu? Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?-Íris exclamava em seu apartamento, aos berros, com Atena.-Dumbledore enlouqueceu?

Pelo sim, pelo não, no dia seguinte Íris arrumou as malas e pegou uma Chave de Portal Escalada de volta para sua terra natal, a saudosa Inglaterra.


	13. Epílogo

**O Novo Professor**

_**Capítulo Treze – Epílogo**_

Íris não cabia em si de ansiedade. Não avisara a ninguém que estava voltando tão rápido, queria fazer uma surpresa a Dumbledore, naquele que era o último dia do ano letivo em Hogwarts. Ela sabia que, mesmo sendo inocentada pelo Ministério, assim que Voldemort descobrisse que ela estava viva ainda, não pouparia esforços para terminar o serviço de seus seguidores.

Finalmente, ela estava de volta à Inglaterra. Havia tantas pessoas que queria reencontrar, conversar... Estava doida de ansiedade para reencontrar Snape. Soubera por Dumbledore que ele continuara dando aula de Poções por todos esses anos, e tornara-se inclusive uma pessoa muito fechada para os outros. Íris esperava que com ela ele não fosse assim, afinal ela já passara por sua batalha para ser querida por ele. E como.

Segurando sua mala quase vazia e a gaiola de Atena, Íris olhou para a loja ali perto que vendia Pó de Flu. Ela detestava aquele modo de viajar, mas era o jeito mais rápido de chegar a Hogwarts. Um pequeno sacrifício tornaria tudo mais fácil, pensava ela sem conseguir conter o sorriso que não deixava seu rosto desde o dia anterior.

Comprou uma pequena porção de Pó de Flu e dirigiu-se à uma das lareiras, não muito longe dali. Respirando fundo e enchendo-se de coragem, jogou o pó do fogo e ordenou em voz clara "Hogwarts". Podemos pular a parte do turbilhão de cores e da já comum sensação de desnorteamento que ela sentia sempre, e passar para a hora em que ela se viu, com a respiração acelerada, na lareira da sala de Dumbledore.

Naquele momento, ela teve medo de estar sendo inoportuna. O diretor, que pareceu terrivelmente envelhecido aos olhos dela, estava sentado à sua cadeira, conversando com um adolescente de aspecto cansado e preocupado, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Os dois se viraram para ela repentinamente, o garoto muito surpreso e Dumbledore sorrindo.

-Que bom que veio rápido.-disse Dumbledore.-Vou falar com você imediatamente, Íris.

O diretor se levantou, e o garoto percebeu que devia fazê-lo também.

-Então espero que estejamos conversados, Harry. Até mais.-concluiu Dumbledore, apertando a mão do garoto. Só então Íris reparou na cicatriz que ele ostentava na testa. _Meu Deus_, ela pensou, _eu estou olhando para Harry_ _Potter_.

Harry, por sua vez, cumprimentou Dumbledore, dando uma última olhada um tanto confusa para Íris, e saiu da sala circular. Quando ficaram sós, Dumbledore apontou a cadeira onde Harry estivera sentado e Íris sentou-se, com uma grande sensação de ansiedade.

-Então... Seja bem vinda de volta a Hogwarts, Íris.-falou o diretor.

-Obrigada, prof. Dumbledore. Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez em que estive aqui...

-De fato. São muitos anos que você teve que passar distante da Inglaterra. Mas agora você voltou como professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

-O que exatamente eu vou ensinar pros alunos, Dumbledore? Eu não tenho a menor formação como professora!

-Gilderoy Lockhart também não tinha, o que não o impediu de lecionar aqui.

-Diga-me que estou ensinando como Lockhart e eu peço demissão imediatamente.-sorriu Íris.

-Sobre o que terá que ensinar eu posso arrumar um amigo que lhe ajude. Um ex-professor desta matéria, grande amigo meu, Remo Lupin.

-Mas, professor... Se ele sabe o que ensinar nesta matéria, o ideal não seria que ele desse aulas novamente?

-Ele não pode, Íris. E você tem vivência suficiente para a matéria.

-Nem me lembre disso.-disse Íris, com um sorriso de canto de boca.- Mas é verdade tudo aquilo que o senhor disse ter acontecido há dias atrás?

-Sim, é tudo verdade. Tem sido cada vez mais difícil arrumar professores da sua matéria também. Dos seis últimos, dois estão mortos, um desmemoriado, um foi enfeitiçado e preso num baú durante o ano todo, e apenas dois conseguiram sobreviver ao ano sem maiores sofrimentos.

-Isso realmente me deixa muito animada, prof. Dumbledore.

-Mas não discutamos isso agora. Vou apresentá-la aos outros professores, e ainda tenho que estudar um cargo para preencher até o ano que vem. Levante-se, Íris, e venha comigo.

Ela sentiu seu coração dar um salto no peito quando pensou em ver os outros professores. Seguiu Dumbledore até fora de sua sala, e depois pelos corredores que outrora ela conhecera tão bem... Era como voltar ao passado, era como se ela pudesse ver Judy, quando ela pensava ser sua amiga, carregando o pouco material (afinal, ela sempre esquecia alguma coisa) com apenas uma mão, enquanto xingava algum professor, em geral Snape ou Binns. Por um instante, ela pensou ter visto Herbert correndo atrás dela, como fizera no quarto ano, quando ele criou coragem pela primeira vez para pedi-la em namoro. Por uma janela, ela avistou o campo de quadribol, e lembrou-se com saudade de Eric Draven e Carlinhos Weasley, seus companheiros do time mais chegados... Enquanto andava, Íris viu um ou dois alunos, todos de cabeça baixa em respeito a todas as mortes que haviam acontecido há poucos dias.

Minutos depois, Dumbledore abriu a porta da sala dos professores.

-Senhores -ele disse, olhando todos os presentes.-, quero lhes apresentar a nossa próxima professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Íris Branden.

Íris estava trêmula de emoção. Ela viu McGonagall ali, Flitwick, Binns, alguns professores eram mais novos ali, claro, ela não poderia se lembrar... Trelawney ela não conhecia, assim como Sprout, Vector, etc. Quando seu olhar recaiu sobre Snape, o tempo pareceu parar por uma eternidade.

Ele estava tão diferente! Íris quase não o reconheceu. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos e muito mal cuidados, as roupas negras permaneciam, com os punhos brancos e mofados, a pele com marcas mais profundas do tempo, os olhos frios e quase inexpressivos, um ar de crueldade que ela já conhecia e lábios finos, sempre crispados como que em alerta eterno. Seu olhar se encontrou com o dele e ela sentiu-se como uma adolescente de novo, sentiu-se desajeitada como sempre acontecia, há dezesseis anos atrás.

Snape também ficou chocado ao rever Íris. Ela não mudara nada - absolutamente nada - e ele sabia que ela passara por tantas coisas difíceis todo esse tempo e continuava parecendo uma garota alegre... _Garota_, ele pensou com certa amargura, _ela é uma mulher de trinta e quatro anos, não é mais nenhuma garotinha!_

O instante infinito finalmente chegou ao fim, e Íris recebeu os cumprimentos de todos os professores, que também pareciam muito abatidos. Íris não sabia que muitos deles defendiam que Hogwarts tinha finalmente chegado ao seu fim, e que Dumbledore não passava de um velho teimoso ao insistir naquilo. Eles acreditavam que daquela vez simplesmente não havia solução.

O diretor disse mais algumas palavras, e depois saiu da sala. Íris ficou ali, sem saber o que fazer, quando Snape se levantou subitamente e veio até ela. Então ele disse, em voz muito baixa:

-Precisamos conversar.

-É, precisamos.-disse Íris, enquanto seguia-o para fora da sala, a que os outros professores nada opuseram.

Eles saíram e Snape guiou Íris pelo castelo até as masmorras. Ela pensou em protestar, achando que definitivamente aquele não era um lugar muito apropriado, mas mudou de idéia e ficou quieta. Snape finalmente abriu a porta de sua sala e Íris viu que pouco mudara por ali - então Snape fechou a porta e eles ficaram a sós, depois de todo aquele tempo.

-Então...-ela murmurou.-Sobre o que você quer falar primeiro?

Snape olhou-a por alguns segundos, contemplando-a, desejando poder beijá-la de repente como fazia antigamente. Mas tudo era diferente, tempo demais passara desde aquilo - e ele endurecera demais pra conseguir repetir atos de dezesseis anos atrás.

-Sobre o que quiser.-ele falou, desviando o olhar.

-Então vamos começar por você - ela disse. - Você está tão diferente...

-E você não mudou nada.-ele falou.

-Imagino que... Ah, como que eu falo isso... Vou falar de uma vez: imagino que você tenha se casado com alguma mulher desde a última vez que nos vimos...

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Acha mesmo?

-Quem eu estou enganando? Não acho nada disso. Ou pelo menos não gostaria que fosse assim. É só que... Você pensou que eu estava morta esse tempo todo... Então seria natural que...

Snape perdeu a paciência, e segurou os pulsos de Íris com suas mãos.

-Quer fechar a boca?

-Pra uma mulher com quem você teve um caso há tanto tempo e que você considerava morta, você realmente está parecendo ter muitas saudades de mim.

-E o que você sabe?-exclamou Snape.-Você sabe como eu fiquei, tento que dar aula nessa escola por todos esses anos, me lembrando de tudo que aconteceu? Você sabe como foi te ver morrer, bem diante dos meus olhos? Você sabe como foi ter que contar isso a Dumbledore e a todos que quiseram saber sobre você? Eu sei que esses dezesseis anos foram terríveis pra você, mas não pense que estive num mar de rosas só por continuar em Hogwarts!

-Severo, me solte agora!-falou Íris assustada.- Eu tentei compreender, mas eu tive que passar um bom tempo me acostumando com o fato de que duas pessoas morreram por minha causa!

-Do que está falando?-retorquiu Snape, sem soltá-la.-Só sua mãe usou o Feitiço da Vida para te salvar!

-Abigail Branden não era minha mãe -Íris contou, com a voz contida.- A mulher que era minha mãe de verdade se chamava Jessica Branden, e Abigail era minha madrasta.

-Por que nunca me disse isso antes?

-Lembra-se que eu não queria te falar sobre a minha vivência sobre Lord Voldemort?-falou Íris, assustando-se com a própria coragem em dizer o nome dele.- Quando eu era muito criança, acho que eu tinha nove anos, ele invadiu a minha casa. Não me lembro bem do porquê... Na verdade, Shelly Carlton não é minha prima, só de criação, porque Abigail era irmã do pai dela.

-Isso significa que, na verdade, ela não é uma herdeira de Ravenclaw como você?

-Não, não é. -Íris respondeu.- Eu até me confundi quando soube que eu era, porque pra mim era como se realmente tivéssemos um laço de sangue.

-Você estava falando sobre o ataque de Voldemort quando você tinha nove anos.

-Pois é. Ele me matou, mas minha mãe era também uma Herdeira de Ravenclaw, e usou o _kiway_, ao menos é isso que eu acho, pra executar o Feitiço da Vida. Anos depois, o meu pai se casou de novo.

-Eu acho que sei porque o Lord das Trevas poderia querer tanto te ver morta. Provavelmente o mesmo motivo pelo qual ele tentou matar...-Snape hesitou, mas era obrigado a dizer aquilo.- Potter.

Foi a vez de Íris erguer apenas uma sobrancelha.

-Como assim?

-Você descende de Rowena Ravenclaw e Potter descende de Griffindor. É compreensível que quisesse matar vocês dois.

-Mas... O Lord das Trevas descende de Slytherin, não é verdade?

-Sim, é.

-Então só nos faltaria saber quem é o descendente de Hufflepuff para saber os quatro Herdeiros?

-Mais ou menos isso.

Naquele instante, Íris começou a ouvir um ruído familiar vindo de fora do castelo... Chuva. Ela olhou para Snape, que consultava o relógio.

-É hora do almoço.-disse ele- Acredito que vá querer se sentar à mesa dos professores pela primeira vez.

-Vamos deixar isso para o ano que vem -disse Íris.

-Então quando pretende comer alguma coisa?

-Não estou com fome.-disse ela, meramente.-Você vai?

-Não vou te deixar sozinha aqui.

-Quanto cavalheirismo senhor Severo Snape.-comentou a mulher.- Pensei que tivesse ficado pior do que era com a ação do tempo.

-Eu realmente fiquei.-retrucou Snape.-Mas você parou no tempo.

Íris olhou-o nos olhos.

-Sabe de uma coisa? Eu esperei tanto pra poder te ver de novo e nós estamos aqui como dois estranhos!

-Tem razão.-retorquiu Snape, puxando-a pela cintura.

Eles se olharam mais um instante e sorriram, mesmo que Snape mal se lembrasse de como se fazia isso. Mas Íris tinha o dom de lembrá-lo, ele não sabia como. Beijaram-se, em reencontro depois de todo aquele tempo.

Íris abraçou Severo com tanta força como se ele fosse tentar fugir de repente. Ele, mais à vontade pela demonstração de desejo dela, beijou-a com mais força, daquele modo impulsivo e vibrante, e os dois tiraram definitivamente o almoço da cabeça.

Ele estendeu o beijo, movendo seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, sentindo cada parte de Íris encostada nele, e, fazendo um esforço para pensar, lembrou-se de que ela era uma mulher agora, tão adulta quanto ele... Ela tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não permitiu. Íris deixou-se encostar na parede, dessa vez sabendo que não havia motivo para ficar se controlando...

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo de ponta a ponta quando percebeu a batalha dele contra o tecido de sua blusa. Meu Deus, ela pensou, então vai ser agora...

-Severo...-ela conseguiu murmurar.-Você vai...

-Não farei nada a que você se opuser.-ela ouviu a voz dele, saindo com esforço. Ela sabia que seria muito cruel fazer aquilo com ele. Além do mais, ela o queria tanto quanto ele a ela. Por que tinha que ficar procurando problemas?

-Obrigada... Tudo que eu não quero é que você vá embora. Severo...

-Fale -disse ele, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

-Eu te amo.

Snape sorriu de novo, um fenômeno raríssimo, ainda mais duas vezes em cinco minutos.

-Eu também. Aqui, comigo, você está segura.

Na hora do jantar, Íris comeu separadamente de novo, mas fez questão de ir disfarçadamente até o Salão Principal para ouvir o discurso de fim de ano de Dumbledore, que sempre conseguia dar alguma esperança, por pior que a situação pudesse ser.

Íris olhou atentamente as quatro mesas das Casas, sentindo muita saudade e muita vontade de se sentar à sua mesa como antigamente, mas algo que lhe chamou muito à atenção foram as expressões de desânimo dos alunos, o sentimento de desistência estampado na cara de cada um deles. Muitos alunos começaram a chorar quando Dumbledore iniciou seu discurso.

-Creio que o discurso desta noite terá que ser diferente dos que executo todos os anos.-ele começou, olhando com tristeza para os alunos.- Talvez vocês estivessem esperando uma palavra de consolo, talvez esperassem que eu dissesse que tudo vai melhorar, mas tenho uma obrigação, que é dizer toda a verdade para vocês.

'A situação só tende a piorar. Mas, se isso servir como alguma espécie de compensação, não desistiremos de combater Lord Voldemort com as forças que nos restarem. Se a força e a coragem de cada aluno e cada professor neste salão ainda não foi testada, tenham a certeza que esta hora está mais próxima do que desejaríamos.

'A nossa antiga professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi morta por Lord Voldemort. Julliane Fletcher também o foi, assim como ocorreram, de forma indireta, as mortes de Ashley Chang e Olga Moore.

'A partir de agora, cada um de vocês será peça fundamental para vencer a Guerra que teve início há poucos dias. A decisão de que lado seguir só cabe a vocês, e só suas mentes saberão escolher entre o certo e o fácil. Detesto dizer que mais mortes, talvez em número triplicado, nos atinjam a partir de agora. Por isso, o melhor a fazer é tornar seus espíritos fortes para a pior guerra que o mundo mágico já viu.

'Pensar que será difícil é normal; não poderemos batalhar nos enganando de que tudo será fácil e que todos sairemos felizes e sem perdas, humanas e espirituais. É melhor que pensem que será muito difícil. Mas pensar que não temos chance nenhuma é um erro maior do que achar que derrotaremos Voldemort e seus Comensais em uma única batalha.

'Façam suas escolhas. A Guerra começou.

Outro ano letivo terminava em Hogwarts. Um fim de ano negro, mas com duas pessoas que, apesar de tudo, estavam felizes, juntas depois de tanto tempo. A Guerra já começara. Ordem da Fênix, com Dumbledore à frente, contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Muitos perderiam a confiança. Muitos morreriam, consumidos por suas fraquezas. Outros fugiriam, demasiadamente fracos e despreparados para uma guerra com as proporções daquela. A vitória parecia impossível. Parecia não, era impossível, de acordo com alguns.

Mas agora, dois dos soldados de Alvo Dumbledore tinham um novo poder, algo que os fortalecia e os unia como se fosse concreto. O amor de Severo e Íris não tinha tempos de paz pela frente. Era provável que eles morressem nos próximos meses, estando juntos ou separados. Mas eles, juntamente com todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix, iriam lutar por suas vidas, até o último instante. Era chegada a hora de resolver o destino de todo o mundo.

Severo tinha Íris, e Íris tinha Severo. Assim, eles sabiam que a vitória viria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

---------

Notas da autora: Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer à todas as webmasters que publicaram minha fic em seus sites. Obrigada **Scila**, obrigada **Pichi**, e obrigada **Amanda Dumbledore**. Ela betou a minha fic e deu uma série de sugestões, pôs em seu site pessoal, fez propaganda e me levou, junto com outras leitoras a quem também agradeço muito, ao Prêmio Asa de Ouro. Claro que acabei não ganhando, mas para uma fic tão curta e tão recém-chegada em todos os sites, a recepção foi muito mais calorosa do que eu estava esperando.

Acho que tenho que me desculpar com as pessoas que não gostaram que eu tivesse cortado a última cena entre o Severo e a Íris, mas eu não estou pronta ainda para escrever uma cena de NC-17, talvez na continuação eu esteja mais preparada. Essa continuação tem nome exato,o capítulo um está fresquinho, mas é uma associação da fic da Amanda sobre o sétimo ano com Íris Branden, ou seja, os originais dela e os meus estarão juntos na mesma história. Por isso, os fatos que ocorrem nas fan fics Ligação Silenciosa e Maratona Incantatem serão as versões para o quinto e o sexto ano de Harry na escola, assim como os fatos nesta fic já condizem com os fatos dessas outras duas e existem pistas aqui para as outras e nas outras para essa. Só não esperem que terminemos depressa essa continuação, pois só de planejar estamos nos cansando e os capítulos andam ultimamente um pouco difíceis de sair como nós queremos.

Terminando com os agradecimentos, quero que cada pessoa que leu ou comentou O Novo Professor saiba que está me incentivando a continuar a história de Íris Branden. Obrigada pra valer! Qualquer review por e-mail que você queira mandar, pode ser pro meu e-mail ou para a sangue-ruim Dumbledore. Não é porque ela me ajudou que vou ficar elogiando mais que o necessário...


End file.
